Ondomorë, la Pierre Noire de Morgoth
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Sharon, une jeune femme de notre monde, se retrouve mystérieusement propulsée en Terre du Milieu pour y accomplir une destinée qu'elle n'a pas choisie. Et comme si la menace de Sauron ne suffisait pas, il fallait encore que son maître laisse traîner ses affaires !
1. Prologue

**Résumé : Sharon, une jeune femme de notre monde, se retrouve mystérieusement propulsée en Terre du Milieu pour y accomplir une destinée qu'elle n'a pas choisie. Et comme si la menace de Sauron ne suffisait pas, il fallait encore que son maître laisse traîner ses affaires !**

**Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Ca fait un moment que je l'ai en tête celle-ci, mais j'ai dû repasser dessus un nombre incalculable de fois pour développer mon idée jusqu'à en faire quelque chose d'à peu près crédible :p Sans compter que le prénom de mon héroïne a changé au moins trois fois entre-temps avant de revenir sur ma première idée xD Et étant donné que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et plusieurs idées pour la suite, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je publie enfin !**

**Pour info, je suis totalement incapable de vous dire à quel rythme je publierai les différents chapitres. En général, j'en publie un quand j'ai terminé celui en cours, de manière à en avoir toujours d'avance ^^ J'espère juste que ça ne gênera pas trop ceux qui liront cette fic.**

**Par ailleurs, autre info qui a son importance : Sharon mettra un moment à rencontrer nos héros, au bas mot une dizaine de chapitres à mon avis :) Elle suivra son propre chemin entre temps, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)**

**Voilà, je termine avec mon blabla et vous laisse avec ce petit prologue, tout petit c'est vrai, mais c'est pour vous faire saliver un peu en attendant la suite ;)**

**Disclaimer habituel : le monde de la Terre du Milieu et ses protagonistes appartiennent à Monsieur Tolkien. Sharon en revanche, est ma propriété personnelle, de même que mes idées tordues et mon humour pourri ;) **

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'inconscience… La souffrance… Et le bruit, tout ce bruit autour d'elle… Mais que se passait-il ?

- Tenez bon, mademoiselle, les secours arrivent !

Une voix inconnue… Les secours ? Mais quels secours ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? Elle veut se lever. Elle veut savoir, mais son corps n'obéit pas. Elle essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais tout est flou autour d'elle. Elle ne voit rien d'autre que d'étranges silhouettes qui s'agitent. Et cette douleur qui ne la laisse pas en paix… Le sol est dur en-dessous d'elle et elle comprend soudain qu'elle est allongée. Mais où ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle a mal. Elle a envie de dormir. Une grande faiblesse l'envahit. C'est si bon de s'y abandonner !

- On est en train de la perdre !

Des images défilent soudainement dans son esprit. Il y a eu un accident. Oui, c'est cela, un accident. Une voiture roulait trop vite. Elle a percuté une fille qui traversait la route. Et puis, plus rien. Elle ne se souvient pas. C'est étrange comme cette fille lui ressemble dans son souvenir...

- Elle perd trop de sang, on n'y arrivera pas !

L'accident a dû être grave. Elle a envie de se lever pour voir ce qui se passe, mais pas plus qu'avant elle n'y parvient. Sa tête roule sur le côté, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle est si fatiguée !

- Ne vous endormez pas, restez avec nous, mademoiselle !

Une main se pose sur son visage et ses paupières frémissent faiblement. C'est donc à elle que l'on parle ? Une inconscience salutaire la prend à cet instant et elle s'y réfugie désespérément, son esprit se refusant à faire le lien avec l'accident et l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. Une douce senteur d'humus lui parvient alors, totalement incongrue en ces circonstances. Ses pensées semblent plus claires et il n'y a plus de bruit autour d'elle, hormis… le chant des oiseaux ?

Un hurlement muet crève soudain dans son esprit et l'arrache à son rêve, tandis que son corps se tord. La sensation de brûler vive la saisit toute entière, se rajoutant à la douleur déjà existante. Elle sent quelque chose de froid sur sa poitrine, elle sent des mains toucher son cou et l'intérieur de ses poignets. La fatigue se fait plus intense, alors que la brûlure disparaît aussi brusquement qu'elle est venue. Déjà son esprit s'éloigne à nouveau tandis que sa conscience s'autorise un dernier sursaut de lucidité.

_- Je vais mourir, vraiment ?_

- Elle fait un arrêt ! Recommencez !

Une étrange sensation de blocage la prend au niveau de la poitrine. Son esprit dérive… Elle a sommeil, tellement sommeil… La brûlure revient en elle, mais la douleur n'est plus. Les bruits s'atténuent…

_Lasto beth nîn…_

Et seule cette voix résonne dans son esprit, une voix puissante et apaisante qui la guide vers ce monde dont elle ne sait rien. Celui de la mort.

Et elle se sent si bien qu'elle ne songe même pas que si elle en avait encore eu la force, elle se serait certainement maudite sur sept générations d'avoir eu une mort aussi stupide…


	2. CH 1 : Arrivée en fanfare

**Résumé : Et voilà le chapitre 1, après le petit prologue dont je vous ai gratifiés il y a quelques temps ! Il comporte pas mal de descriptions et je tiens à m'excuser d'avance des quelques lourdeurs qu'il pourrait y avoir dans le récit. J'ai dû remanier ce chapitre 5 ou 6 fois au bas mot, si ce n'est plus, pour essayer de les éliminer toutes, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y avoir totalement réussi ^^' N'hésitez pas non plus à en informer l'auteur si une faute vous saute violemment aux yeux =)**

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Tolkien est à Tolkien. Le personnage de Sharon m'appartient. What else ?**

**Merci également à LuunaCrazy et à Temperance01 qui ont été les premières à lire et reviewer le début de mon récit:) Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Ce fut un doux rayon de soleil, chaud et doré comme l'atmosphère de cette matinée qui tira Sharon des limbes de son sommeil. La jeune femme était en nage. Les images du cauchemar qui l'avait hantée toute la nuit se bousculaient dans son esprit embrumé, disparaissant dès qu'elle tentait de s'en souvenir. Au-dehors, des dizaines d'oiseaux piaillaient joyeusement, ignorants de ses terreurs nocturnes, tandis qu'un soleil éclatant l'éblouissait malgré ses paupières closes. Elle avait encore dû oublier de fermer le volet hier soir... Gênée et quelque peu agacée, elle tâtonna à la recherche de sa couverture dans la ferme intention de la rabattre sur son visage, quand la texture qu'elle sentit sous ses doigts l'arrêta net. Une violente décharge d'adrénaline monta alors jusqu'à son cerveau et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, tandis qu'une myriade de sons, d'odeurs et de couleurs assaillirent ses sens, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Le soleil. L'ombre. Les chants d'oiseaux. De l'herbe. Des arbres. Une rivière. Une forêt…

-_ Une forêt ?_

Sharon fit un brusque bond en arrière et se mit à reculer précipitamment, effrayée par cette vision surréaliste. Mais son dos vint tout à coup cogner brutalement contre un tronc d'arbre, stoppant sa fuite et lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise. Instinctivement, sa main se porta sur la zone endolorie, qu'elle commença à masser. Elle aurait de la chance si elle ne récoltait pas de bleu avec un choc pareil… Mais elle dut reconnaître que cette mésaventure avait eu cela de bon qu'elle lui avait remis les idées en place. La panique qui s'était emparée d'elle s'estompa lentement, laissant place à la stupeur et à l'incompréhension, et ce fut bouche bée qu'elle observa l'environnement dans lequel elle avait échoué en lieu et place de sa chambre.

Par elle-ne-savait quel miracle, elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une épaisse forêt, dans une grande clairière qu'éclairaient les minces rais de lumière qui avaient réussi à percer les frondaisons. Un arbre gris immense et aux imposantes racines surplombait une petite rivière, donnant à l'endroit un aspect étrange, presque surnaturel. Mais si le tout aurait fait un magnifique tableau, il y régnait néanmoins une atmosphère pesante qui l'inquiéta. Les arbres grinçaient en effet étrangement et Sharon avait l'impression que des dizaines d'yeux l'observaient, cachés tout autour d'elle. Tendue, elle jeta des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. La clairière était vide. Entièrement et totalement vide.

_- Ça t'apprendra à enchaîner les lectures sur les serial killers !_ se morigéna-t-elle silencieusement.

Refusant de se laisser gagner par ses délires psychotiques, la jeune femme se releva à l'aide du tronc dans lequel elle s'était cognée, et grimaça lorsque son dos douloureux se rappela à elle. Mal assurée sur ses jambes, elle fit quelques pas en direction de la rivière. Le craquement des branches sous ses pieds résonna à ses oreilles comme un coup de tonnerre et raviva son malaise, à tel point que lorsqu'un froissement se fit tout à coup entendre dans les buissons derrière elle, Sharon fit brusquement volte-face, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait personne.

- Nan mais là... Il faut que j'arrête, ça devient du grand n'importe quoi ! dit-elle à voix haute. Je suis dans une forêt, pas dans un repaire de terroristes !

Furieuse contre elle-même, la jeune femme fit demi-tour d'un pas vif et alla s'agenouiller sur les berges de la rivière. Elle but quelques gorgées d'eau puis se débarbouilla un peu, ignorant la morsure du froid sur ses mains et son visage. Une fois n'était pas coutume, ce dernier lui fit même du bien. Avisant alors les racines immenses et tortueuses du grand arbre gris, elle y grimpa et s'installa sur l'une de celles qui surplombaient la rivière, une jambe pendante dans le vide. Son esprit bouillonnait de questions et pour dire vrai, elle avait encore du mal à croire à ce qui lui arrivait. D'autant plus qu'elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle n'arrive ici. Les seules images dont elle se rappelait étaient celles de son cauchemar, qui lui revenaient par bribes : un accident de voiture, des cris venant de personnes inconnues, une voix d'homme parlant de sauver la victime... Et la douleur, cette douleur atroce qu'elle avait ressentie au niveau de sa poitrine, juste avant de sombrer totalement... Cette douleur qui lui fit douter pendant un instant de la nature même de son rêve...

La jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais elle était sûre d'une chose : ce souvenir-là était bien réel. Et pour ce qu'elle en savait, on ne ressentait jamais la douleur dans un rêve. Alors que s'était-il passé ? Ce cauchemar en était-il réellement un ? Et si non, était-ce elle qui avait eu cet accident ? Etait-elle la femme que ces personnes avaient essayé de sauver ? Cela pourrait expliquer qu'elle se soit réveillée allongée au sol, mais que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Et si elle avait réellement été victime de cet accident, pourquoi se retrouvait-elle ici, en pleine forêt, plutôt que dans un lit d'hôpital ? Avait-elle fini par mourir ? Etait-ce le paradis ? Sharon regarda autour d'elle, perplexe. Si c'était ça le paradis, ce n'était pas vraiment comme elle se l'était imaginé ! A vrai dire, elle aurait plutôt vu cela… eh bien, dans le ciel en fait, les nuages en guise de moquette, Saint-Pierre qui contrôle les billets à l'entrée et une nuée d'anges en auréoles et toges blanches, armés de leurs instruments célestes et braillant à tout va leurs chants à la gloire du grand patron… Le paradis quoi !

_« Bonne éternité ! »_

Cette réplique idiote d'une saga mp3 téléchargeable sur Internet lui arracha un petit rire teinté de nervosité, mais suffisamment franc pour lui redonner du cœur au ventre. Afin d'évacuer la tension qui l'habitait, Sharon poussa un long et bruyant soupir, puis resta assise une bonne dizaine de minutes à ne rien faire, ses pensées vagabondant un peu partout, écoutant les bruits de la forêt. Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient toujours, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de vent, et elle avait presque l'impression d'entendre ces derniers chuchoter, ce qui la fit sourire. Peu importait l'endroit où elle se trouvait après tout. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Elle allait remonter la rivière jusqu'à trouver un endroit habité, ce qui arriverait forcément, tôt ou tard, puis se débrouillerait pour rentrer chez elle. Elle aurait ainsi toujours de quoi se désaltérer. L'idée de la nourriture passa furtivement dans son esprit, mais elle la repoussa sans ménagement. Au moins avait-elle de quoi boire. Et puis de toute manière, elle ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment en survie pour savoir comment fabriquer un fusil de chasse à l'aide de branchages et de feuilles mortes, ce qui l'amena d'ailleurs pendant un bref instant à reconsidérer l'intérêt quasi-inexistant qu'elle portait aux épisodes de _Mac Gyver_… Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, sa décision était prise !

Forte de cette nouvelle résolution, Sharon s'étira et fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais son pied resta coincé entre deux racines, ce qui la fit trébucher. Elle se tordit le cou pour jauger de la situation et resta stupéfaite de voir que l'une des racines s'était littéralement enroulée autour de sa cheville. Comment était-ce possible ? Effrayée, elle se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces, mais eut rapidement l'impression que plus elle tirait, plus la racine se resserrait, à la manière d'un nœud coulant. Un grondement sourd parvint à ses oreilles et elle sentit le bois trembler sous elle. La racine la serrait tant que sa cheville lui faisait mal.

- Mais lâche-moi ! finit-elle par crier, furieuse et terrorisée.

Voilà qu'elle parlait à un arbre maintenant… Et en plus de cela, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air décidé à l'écouter ! Le bois trembla à nouveau et elle s'attaqua à la racine à mains nues, en essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- Lâche-moi ! répéta-t-elle. Lâche-moi, je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Des larmes de rage et de peur coulèrent sur ses joues et elle se mit à marteler l'arbre de ses deux poings en lui hurlant de la laisser partir. Elle manqua de crier de douleur quand la racine comprima sa cheville encore plus fort, et se dit que cet imbécile de végétal allait finir par la lui casser. Elle commençait à paniquer très sérieusement lorsqu'un son totalement incongru parvint à ses oreilles. Un chant. Quelqu'un chantait quelque part dans la forêt et semblait même de très bonne humeur.

_Holà! Viens gai dol! Sonne un donguedillon!  
Sonne un dong! Saute! Fal lall le saule!  
__Tom Bom, gai Tom, Tom Bombadillon!_

Sharon ne comprit pas le moindre mot de cette chanson mais cela lui importait peu, car elle fut soudain si soulagée qu'une présence humaine se manifeste enfin qu'elle se mit à hurler comme la dernière des hystériques :

- Au secours ! S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi !

Le chant ne s'arrêta pas, mais elle l'entendit se rapprocher et bientôt, elle eut la vision la plus étrange qu'il lui ait été donné de voir de toute sa jeune vie. Un homme minuscule avait surgi d'entre les arbres, un homme dont la taille devait avoisiner celle d'un enfant. Déjà d'un certain âge, comme en attestait sa barbe, il était vêtu d'une veste bleue, de bottes jaunes et d'un chapeau piqué d'une plume bleue. On l'aurait dit sorti tout droit d'un cirque ou d'un jardin de grand-mère. Un grand sourire fendait son visage et la situation de Sharon ne semblait pas l'inquiéter le moins du monde. Quant à elle, cette apparition la surprit tant qu'elle se retrouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Mais le petit homme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il l'observa un instant, hocha la tête en riant et s'approcha de l'arbre d'un pas dansant.

- Olà Vieil Homme-Saule ! La demoiselle est notre amie, son cœur est pur, n'as-tu donc point honte ? Retire tes racines, desserre ton étreinte, Tom te l'ordonne, espèce de vieux grincheux !

Et là, comme par magie, Sharon sentit la racine relâcher sa cheville, si brusquement d'ailleurs qu'elle bascula vers l'avant et s'étala de tout son long dans la rivière.

- Ohé, jeune dame ! Rien de cassé ? l'interpella le petit homme.

- Non, ben non, vous pensez, tout baigne... marmonna-t-elle en se relevant, honteuse et dégoulinante d'eau froide.

En temps normal, le cynisme habituel de la jeune femme l'aurait gratifié d'une de ces remarques mordantes dont elle avait le secret, mais après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle n'était pas vraiment en état de réfléchir suffisamment clairement pour en trouver une. Et puis, il venait de lui sauver la vie... Accessoirement... Elle prit donc le parti de se taire et le vit approcher, son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, comme si le fait de la voir ici était en soi la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Il retira ensuite son chapeau et la salua d'une gracieuse révérence.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, jeune demoiselle ! Je vous attendais.

- Vous m'attendiez ? répéta Sharon sans comprendre.

- Assurément ! Mais hâtons-nous ! Vous voilà tremblante de froid ! Hâtons-nous avant que vous n'attrapiez quelque mal !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse songer à dire quoi que ce soit, le petit homme s'était déjà remis à sautiller en fredonnant.

- Attendez ! cria-t-elle en lui courant après.

Ignorant la très désagréable sensation des vêtements trempés qui collaient à sa peau, elle le rattrapa en deux enjambées et tomba à genoux devant lui, pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Et que s'est-il passé avec cet arbre ?

- Votre esprit fourmille de questions ma jeune Dame, répondit-il en posant un doigt sur son front. Et leurs réponses seront plus faciles à accueillir au coin d'un bon feu avec quelques victuailles. Allons, suivez le vieux Tom, hé ? Marchons promptement sur les verts sentiers ! Tom s'en va retrouver son foyer et Baie d'Or attend !

A nouveau, sans faire plus attention à elle, Tom se détourna en chantant. Complètement dépassée par les événements, Sharon resta un moment figée à le regarder s'éloigner, puis choisit de le suivre. Car il était probablement la seule âme qui vive à des kilomètres la ronde et le seul qui semblait savoir pourquoi elle avait échoué dans cette forêt bizarre. Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête, l'idée de rester seule en compagnie d'un arbre tueur ne l'emplissait pas non plus d'un enthousiasme débordant... C'est pourquoi, après un dernier regard sur la clairière, elle se leva tant bien que mal et emboîta le pas à son étrange sauveur. Qu'aurait-elle donc bien pu faire d'autre ?


	3. CH 2 : La maison de Tom Bombadil

**Résumé : Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Un petit chapitre sans prétention qui relate l'arrivée de Sharon chez Tom. Encore une fois, je m'excuse d'avance si le récit comporte quelques lourdeurs, c'est aussi un chapitre que j'ai dû remanier de A à Z. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! =)**

**Disclaimer : Le monde du SDA appartient à M. Tolkien et Sharon à moi.**

**Merci beaucoup à Laziness Potter-Silverstone et au grand (si, si ^^) Strider'Arbalest pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux qui sont passés par là =)**

* * *

Sharon avait perdu toute notion du temps à suivre Tom. Il lui semblait qu'ils marchaient depuis des heures dans le même décor, impression à laquelle venaient s'ajouter le froid, la faim et une désagréable sensation de faiblesse, tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait même plus la force d'essayer de râler – ce qui n'était pas peu dire... Elle qui, au début, avait suivi Tom la tête haute et le regard en alerte pour tenter de se repérer, marchait à présent tête baissée, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine pour se protéger du froid et les yeux rivés au sol pour éviter de trébucher. Son étrange sauveur, lui, ne se préoccupait pas d'elle. Il devait savoir qu'elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout, puisqu'elle n'avait nul autre endroit où aller, et se contentait de marcher gaiement, le vers à la bouche, cueillant de temps à autre une fleur qu'il ajoutait au petit bouquet qu'il tenait en main. La jeune femme avait bien tenté de lui poser à nouveau quelques questions, mais il l'avait totalement ignorée, comme si cela n'avait absolument aucune importance et elle s'était vite lassée, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas amenée à destination, ce qui avait achevé de la déprimer.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Sharon buta soudain sur une racine et manqua de s'écraser au sol. Un chapelet de jurons abominables sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle se relevait, suivit d'une exclamation de la dernière des vulgarités lorsqu'elle constata soudain, et malgré l'épaisseur du feuillage, que la lumière avait diminué. La nuit était certainement sur le point de tomber et cela l'inquiéta. Allaient-ils devoir passer la nuit dehors ? Combien de temps devraient-ils encore marcher pour arriver chez Tom ? A bout de nerfs, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller :

- Monsieur Tom, allons-nous devoir passer la nuit dehors ?

- Hou, point de « Monsieur », gente dame, point de « Monsieur » ! Voyez là-bas, sous la colline, devant vos yeux, là est la demeure du vieux Tom Bombadil et de sa belle dame, la fille de la Rivière !

Comme par enchantement, Sharon aperçut alors une douce lumière entre les arbres. Une maison de pierre s'y nichait, non loin d'une rivière et il se dégageait du lieu un tel sentiment de paix qu'elle se prit à soupirer de soulagement.

- Hâtons-nous, chère amie, car je pressens que vos pieds ne pourront plus bien longtemps vous porter, lui dit Tom d'un air malicieux. Allons, derry-dol, gai-oh !

Quelque peu revigorée, elle suivit le petit homme jusqu'à un sentier de gazon moelleux et bien entretenu menant jusqu'au seuil de pierre de la demeure, quelques mètres plus haut. La maison semblait sortie tout droit d'un conte de fées : murs en pierre, toit en chaume, fenêtre éclairées d'une lueur oscillant entre le jaune et l'orangé... Pour un peu, elle se serait crue dans Blanche-Neige… avec l'un des nains en prime ! Cette pensée la fit pouffer et elle ne reprit son sérieux de justesse que lorsque Tom se tourna vers elle, un sourire engageant sur le visage. Derrière lui, la porte de la demeure s'était ouverte sur une chaude lumière dorée qui venait délicatement éclabousser le perron. D'un geste de la main, Tom l'invita à entrer la première. Bien qu'intimidée, Sharon s'exécuta, pour ne pas le vexer… puis s'arrêta net, prise d'un soudain sentiment de peur qu'elle ne comprit pas. Son souffle s'accéléra et elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. La maison de Tom était basse et conviviale, illuminée par les innombrables lampes qui pendaient aux poutres du plafond, et des meubles de bois brillant et admirablement ornés décoraient harmonieusement la pièce. Sur la gauche, un escalier de pierre courait à l'étage et sur la droite, un joli feu ronflait dans un grand âtre, au-dessus duquel pendait un chaudron.

_- Une maison de conte de fées_, pensa-t-elle à nouveau.

De fait, la demeure était magnifique. Réellement. Pourtant, un étrange pressentiment lui soufflait de faire demi-tour, de quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ne pas savoir quoi la rendit mal à l'aise.

- Etes-vous à ce point éblouie par la lumière que vous ne puissiez plus faire un pas ? plaisanta Tom derrière elle.

Sa voix creva d'un coup la bulle de peur et de méfiance dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée et relégua sa frayeur au grade à peine plus supportable d'inquiétude persistante.

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit-elle, désorientée. Je suis désolée.

Sans traîner plus longtemps, elle passa la porte d'un pas vif et se retrouva dans la grande pièce, baignée par la chaude lumière du feu dont les ombres dansaient sur les murs. Ses yeux eurent à peine le temps de commencer à détailler l'endroit qu'une porte s'ouvrit soudain près de l'âtre, laissant apparaître la silhouette discrète d'une femme, la plus belle que Sharon eut jamais vu. Grande et mince, ses cheveux dorés cascadaient sur ses épaules en de longues ondulations. Son visage était empreint de sérénité et de gentillesse et elle avait un port de reine qui n'ajoutait nulle sévérité à ses traits. Elle portait une longue robe d'un vert d'eau, ornée d'une ceinture dorée, et tenait entre ses mains un gros pot d'argile qu'elle posa près de la cheminée. Sans plus faire attention à Tom et Sharon, elle se dirigea ensuite vers un confortable fauteuil au pied duquel étaient posées d'innombrables soucoupes, certaines vides, d'autres emplies d'eau et de fleurs. En la voyant là, au milieu de ces étangs miniatures, Sharon eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver face à la déesse d'un mystérieux monde aquatique. Comme si elle avait senti qu'elle la dévisageait, le regard bienveillant de l'étrange apparition se posa tout à coup sur elle et elle sourit. La jeune femme fut tout d'abord surprise par sa jeunesse, mais en y regardant d'un peu plus près, cette surprise se mua en confusion, car la sagesse contenue dans son regard démentait son apparente fraîcheur. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle aurait été bien incapable de lui donner un âge…

- Dame Sharon, voici Baie d'Or, ma belle dame, la lumière de mon foyer, dit Tom en lui prenant la main.

- Soyez la bienvenue sous le toit de Tom Bombadil, damoiselle Sharon, la salua gentiment Baie d'Or. Notre maison est la vôtre, aussi longtemps que cela vous sera nécessaire.

- Merci beaucoup, balbutia leur invitée en rougissant.

A côté d'elle, rayonnante de beauté et de grâce, Sharon se sentait gauche et empruntée. Tom dut s'en apercevoir car c'est précisément le moment qu'il choisit pour s'écrier :

- Le souper est-il prêt ma belle dame ? Notre invitée a besoin de reprendre des forces car son arrivée fut quelque peu éprouvante.

L'invitée en question n'entendit pas la réponse de Baie d'Or. A l'évocation de son arrivée, les images de l'incident dans la clairière défilèrent dans son esprit. Ce psychopathe de végétal, l'arrivée de Tom, son sauvetage et le chemin parcouru dans la forêt. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette le doigt sur _la _chose.

- Dites ! interpella-t-elle brusquement Tom en oubliant complètement la politesse. Quand exactement vous ai-je dit comment je m'appelais ?

Le petit homme eut un hochement de tête et lui fit un clin d'œil, confirmant du même coup son intuition : elle ne lui avait jamais dit son prénom. Ce gars-là _savait_. Elle avait peut-être quand même atterri au paradis finalement… Ou chez un sorcier… Ou…

- Chaque question trouvera une réponse en temps voulu ! répondit-il en souriant, interrompant du même coup ses réflexions. Mais pour l'heure venez ! Vos vêtements sont trempés et vous avez grand besoin de vous rafraîchir ! Allons, suivez le vieux Tom !

Bien malgré elle, Sharon jeta un regard interrogatif à Baie d'Or qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, le bouquet de fleurs de Tom contre son sein. Elle suivit donc ce dernier qui, lampe à la main, ouvrit l'une des portes de la pièce et la mena à travers un court passage tournant à angle droit. Une nouvelle porte apparut bientôt, qui s'ouvrit sur une chambre à toit pentu, occupée d'un côté par un gros matelas et de l'autre par un banc sur lequel étaient posées de gros pots. A côté de ces derniers s'en trouvaient de plus petits dont certains fumaient légèrement. De fraîches feuilles de jonc couvraient le sol de pierre et deux fenêtres – une de chaque côté de la pièce – laissaient passer la lueur blafarde de la lune et des étoiles.

- Vous trouverez des vêtements propres et secs sur votre lit, lui dit Tom en lui tendant la lampe. Un bon repas vous attendra sur notre table lorsque vous aurez terminé. Que ruisselle l'eau de la rivière à présent, derry dol !

- Attendez ! fit la jeune femme alors que le petit homme reprenait le chemin de la maison. Comment est-ce que je fais ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de douche, ni de baignoire et je n'ai rien pour me laver.

- Baie d'Or a empli les pots d'argile d'eau chaude et froide, répondit Tom en lui désignant les pots en question. Faites selon votre bon plaisir. Vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut sur le banc.

L'explication de Tom lui parut un peu simpliste. Elle avait envie de lui demander où étaient la fleur de douche, le shampooing, le gel douche, le lavabo et les toilettes et pourquoi il n'allumait pas la lumière, mais elle n'osa pas. Cet homme, en plus de l'avoir sauvée d'un feuillu sadique, lui offrait le gîte et le couvert et elle aurait eu mauvaise grâce à en demander plus. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta simplement de le remercier et le regarda déambuler le long du couloir jusqu'à le perdre de vue. Tant pis pour les caprices de princesse, elle se baignerait donc à l'ancienne.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait dit, elle trouva sur le banc de quoi se laver et se sécher. Les petits pots quant à eux, contenaient en effet de l'eau chaude et de l'eau froide, et elle se paya le luxe d'un bain brûlant qui la fit soupirer de contentement et mit fin à ses frissons. Enfin quelque chose de positif dans cette journée de dingue ! Comme quoi, les bains à l'ancienne, ce n'était tout de même pas si mal… Elle serait d'ailleurs bien restée des heures à mariner comme une larve dans sa cuvette d'argile, mais Tom et Baie d'Or l'attendaient pour le repas et la politesse lui interdisait malheureusement de traînasser. Elle consentit alors à bouger et se lava le corps et les cheveux. Son dos et sa cheville étaient encore douloureux et elle remarqua même une marque rouge autour de cette dernière. Un juron lui échappa et elle maudit en silence ce fichu arbre. Si Tom n'était pas intervenu, nul doute qu'elle y serait encore, et en bien moins bon état ! Sans arrêter de râler, elle termina ses ablutions et quelques dix minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva devant le lit, avec en main le vêtement que ses hôtes avaient préparé pour elle. Ce dernier consistait en une robe à longues manches, d'une belle couleur sable, ornée d'une ceinture bleue. Un liséré, bleu également, décorait joliment le décolleté carré de la robe. On aurait dit une tenue sortant tout droit du Moyen-Age ou d'un livre d'héroïc-fantasy. Et ça tombait bien, elle adorait l'héroïc-fantasy. Elle la passa donc sans se faire prier et enfila les chaussons qui allaient avec, avant de remarquer qu'un magnifique peigne en argent avait été déposé sur l'oreiller. Ravie, elle entreprit de démêler ses longs cheveux presque noirs, qu'elle choisit de faire sécher à l'air libre, avant de faire un peu de rangement - histoire de ne pas passer pour une feignasse.

Requinquée et un peu plus détendue, elle retourna ensuite timidement vers la pièce principale, gênée à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu prendre plus de temps que prévu. Tom et Baie d'Or dressaient la table et le petit homme en la voyant, sourit aux anges.

- Vous voici, jolie dame ! Débarrassée des ardeurs du voyage et de vos craintes ! Approchez, prenez place à la table de Tom Bombadil !

Sharon s'exécuta en souriant. Ça, c'était le genre d'invitation qui lui plaisait. Surtout quand elle se retrouvait face à une table aussi bien garnie que celle de Tom ! Les yeux brillants de convoitise et se retenant à grand peine de baver, elle détailla discrètement les mets proposés. Il y avait là des fruits, des herbes, des céréales, du miel, de la crème, du pain, du beurre et du fromage. Pas de trace de viande, ni de poisson, mais si cela lui parut étrange, elle ne s'en soucia pas pour le moment, pas plus que son estomac qui se mit à manifester un peu trop bruyamment son contentement. A sa grande honte, Baie d'Or éclata d'un rire joyeux, qui tintait comme l'eau claire d'une cascade.

- Il semble que votre corps exprime ce que vous n'osez point révéler, lui dit Tom d'un air malicieux. Allons, mangeons et buvons à présent et soyons joyeux !

Considérant cette dernière phrase comme le signal du départ, elle se servit d'un peu de tout et de beaucoup de crème en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de se jeter dessus comme la dernière des affamées. Le repas fut joyeux, ponctué par les bavardages de Tom qui racontait à Baie d'Or comment il l'avait trouvée et secourue, et elle en profita pour se glisser dans la conversation.

- Mais dites-moi, c'était quoi cet arbre sur lequel je suis tombée et qui a manqué de me réduire en miettes ? demanda-t-elle à Tom.

- C'est un arbre très ancien que l'on nomme le Vieil Homme-Saule. Sombre est son cœur et fourbe son esprit, et son rude chant a jadis attiré des hommes bien plus solides que vous.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Son chant engourdit les cœurs et les esprits, lui expliqua Baie d'Or. L'Homme-Saule attire ainsi à lui les êtres et les emprisonne pour ne jamais les rendre à la vie.

- Mais... Quel chant ? s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, agacée de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'ils racontaient. Et depuis quand les arbres chantent-ils ?

Il y eut soudain un très désagréable moment de silence durant lequel Sharon eut l'impression non seulement d'avoir offensé ses hôtes en leur répondant sur ce ton, mais aussi d'avoir dit quelque chose de foncièrement _anormal. _Et le regard en coin que se jetèrent Tom et Baie d'Or ne fut pas pour la rassurer sur ce dernier point…

- Racontez-nous, jeune dame, ce qui vous est arrivé, l'encouragea alors Tom en se servant d'eau.

- Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je crois qu'il y a eu un accident de voiture. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit autour de moi et j'entendais un homme parler à quelqu'un, la victime je crois. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, mais ma vue était complètement brouillée. Je me souviens aussi avoir ressenti une grande douleur dans la poitrine, par deux fois, et à la deuxième, j'étais persuadée que c'était moi la victime de l'accident. Sauf que deux secondes plus tard, je me suis réveillée dans la clairière de votre Homme-Saule, bien vivante, sans savoir ni ce qui s'était passé, ni où j'étais, ni comment j'avais fait pour m'y retrouver. La suite, vous la connaissez.

- Et êtes-vous réellement certaine de n'avoir rien entendu, ni ressenti dans la clairière ?

- A part le tronc de l'arbre qui a manqué de me ruiner le dos et la racine de votre Homme-Saule qui a failli m'arracher la cheville, je n'ai rien ressenti non, ironisa-t-elle. Et la seule chose que j'ai entendue, c'est le chant des oiseaux et le vôtre juste avant que vous n'arriviez.

Tom ne répondit pas et parut soudain plonger dans ses réflexions, son œil scrutateur tourné vers Sharon. Elle allait d'ailleurs lui dire de cesser de la regarder comme ça quand il reprit :

- Vous avez eu de la chance que je sois passé par là.

- De la chance ? Vous ne m'aviez donc pas entendue hurler ?

- Que non pas. Je passais par hasard, bien trop occupé à chanter et cueillir des fleurs pour ma jolie dame. Et bien que j'attendisse votre arrivée, je ne pensais pas vous trouver aux prises avec le Grand Saule.

La déclaration de Tom prit Sharon au dépourvu et le mal de crâne qui avait menacé de s'emparer de son cerveau dès le début de la conversation s'installait à présent avec une joyeuse franchise. Elle refusa d'un signe de tête la proposition de Baie d'Or de la servir à nouveau de nourriture et se massa les tempes, les yeux à moitié fermés. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que non seulement ma vie n'a tenu qu'à un bouquet de fleurs mais qu'en plus, toute cette mascarade était prévue ?

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus, signe que ses nerfs ne tiendraient probablement plus très longtemps et Tom se mit à rire doucement, ce qui la mit dans une colère noire. S'il y avait bien _une_ chose dont elle avait horreur sur cette fichue Terre, c'était qu'on se paie sa fiole.

- Le temps n'est point encore venu de donner réponse à vos questions, ma Dame. Allons venez, suivez Tom Bombadil. Les ombres de la nuit sont tombées à présent, et la fatigue du voyage pèse lourdement sur vos épaules.

Elle voulut protester – ils venaient à peine de terminer le repas ! - mais un épuisement intense et inattendu la gagna soudain, si brusquement qu'elle en oublia totalement sa colère – et il en fallait. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle sut d'instinct que la faute en revenait à Tom, et le sourire malicieux que lui lança ce dernier n'atténua en rien ses soupçons.

- Z'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça… grogna-t-elle en bâillant, la voix pâteuse.

- Croyez bien que le contraire m'eut attristé ! dit-il en riant.

Sans cesser de rire, il attrapa une lampe et ouvrit la porte du petit passage menant à la chambre. Déjà à moitié endormie, Sharon salua Baie d'Or et se mit debout quand soudain, comme mû par une force invisible, son corps s'immobilisa net. Oubliant sa fatigue elle tendit l'oreille. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru… mais non, c'était impossible ! Et pourtant…

_Sharon... _

_Sharon..._

Une voix résonnait dans sa tête – dont elle n'aurait su dire si c'était la plus belle où la plus terrifiante qu'elle avait jamais entendue - et elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle venait de l'intérieur même de la demeure. Une curieuse sensation s'empara d'elle et elle se mit à gémir, avec la désagréable impression d'être déchirée entre deux sentiments. Une partie d'elle souhaitait à tout prix découvrir à qui appartenait cette voix tandis que l'autre lui murmurait de quitter les lieux au plus vite, pressentant un danger imminent tapi dans l'ombre et prêt à lui fondre dessus.

_Sharon…_

Alors qu'elle en était encore à se battre contre ses propres sentiments, Tom claqua des doigts devant ses yeux. La jeune femme battit des paupières plusieurs fois, désorientée. Sa première réflexion fut de se dire qu'elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve, lorsqu'elle sentit l'épuisement la gagner à nouveau, avec une telle force qu'elle tombait à genoux.

- Pas ce soir, jolie damoiselle. Il est trop tôt, oui, bien trop tôt… murmura Tom en lui caressant les cheveux. Allons, venez.

Elle voulut résister, lui dire qu'elle était bien trop fatiguée pour bouger et par-dessous tout, lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Au lieu de cela, elle se releva tant bien que mal et posa une main sur le mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, Tom lui prit la main et la guida à travers le couloir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il bifurqua vers la droite et ouvrit la porte de bois finement ouvragée de la chambre. Sharon se laissa guider et sentit soudain qu'il l'allongeait sur un matelas moelleux, probablement celui qu'elle avait vu contre le mur quelques heures plus tôt. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses yeux, déjà mi-clos, se fermèrent complètement.

- Dormez douce Sharon, fredonna la voix de Tom. Il viendra un temps pour les questions et les réponses…

S'il y eut une suite à ses paroles, elle ne l'entendit jamais. Elle se retourna et sa conscience sombra dans le néant.


	4. CH 3 : Retour au Tournesaules

**Résumé : Et un petit chapitre 3 tout frais, un ! Il ne s'y passe pas forcément grand chose, Sharon commence à prendre ses marques puisqu'elle n'a pas le choix. En espérant que vous apprécierez comme vous avez apprécié les chapitres précédents ! =)**

**Disclaimer : Le personnage de Sharon m'appartient, tout le reste est la propriété de feu J.R.R Tolkien (dont je me demande bien ce qu'il dirait s'il voyait ce qu'on ose parfois faire à ses personnages xD)**

**Je tiens à remercier Aya72, loveyaoi-15, Strider'Arbalest, mimi70 et Laziness Potter-Silverstone pour les reviews et leurs encouragements ! C'est toujours motivant d'écrire pour des gens qui apprécient ce qu'on fait =) **

**Je remercie également ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire même sans reviewer. Un petit coucou à sensei, si jamais tu repasses par là ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Des paysages… Immenses… Inconnus… Des plaines verdoyantes mouchetées de magnifiques forêts… Des rivières scintillantes… Et des montagnes à l'horizon, recouvertes de neiges éternelles… Et d'autres… D'autres au-dessus desquelles planent des ombres… Et ces ombres l'attirent, toujours un peu plus…_

_Un bruit étrange soudain… Fracas d'acier, hurlements d'agonie… Elle baisse les yeux. Deux armées s'affrontent face à une cité de pierre blanche… Un cri strident et inhumain retentit dans les airs… Une ombre s'abat sur elle, qui recouvre le ciel, recouvre le soleil… L'ombre de la mort… Sa bouche s'ouvre sur un hurlement muet. Elle attend la douleur, elle attend la mort, mais en vain. Lorsqu'elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux, une immense tour noire se dresse devant elle, surplombée par un œil de feu et cette vision l'emplit d'une terreur sans nom. Son regard la fouille, son regard la brûle et elle hurle, elle hurle…_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il faisait noir, un noir quasi-complet. Le souffle court, Sharon laissa lentement sa vue s'habituer aux ténèbres tandis qu'elle tentait avec difficulté d'apaiser les battements frénétiques de son cœur. L'œil de feu dansait encore devant ses yeux, étreignant ses entrailles d'une angoisse sans nom.

_- Ce n'était qu'un rêve_, se répéta-t-elle avec force. _Rien d'autre qu'un fichu rêve. _

Mais malgré cela, il lui fallut encore de longues minutes avant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Elle en était encore à chasser les limbes de son cauchemar lorsqu'une forme curieuse au-dessus d'elle attira son attention.

_- Une poutre, _constata-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. _Mais qu'est-ce que… ?_

Vaguement inquiète, elle se redressa. Le peu qu'elle pouvait distinguer à travers cette pénombre ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir à son réveil. Les murs de pierre, les poutres qui couraient au plafond, la fenêtre ronde face à elle… Tout cela ne ressemblait pas à sa chambre. Ce n'était pas _chez elle_. Elle sentit une vague de panique commencer à refluer en elle lorsque tout à coup, tous les événements de la veille revinrent en bloc dans sa mémoire : le réveil dans la clairière, l'agression du saule, l'intervention de Tom, son arrivée ici, l'étrange révélation de son hôte à ce propos, et cette voix, cette étrange voix sortie d'elle-ne-savait-où et qu'elle avait entendue en fin de soirée... Une histoire invraisemblable… Complètement délirante à vrai dire. Tant qu'elle en vint à se demander si elle avait véritablement eu lieu… Comme pour lui fournir un élément de réponse, son regard se posa inconsciemment sur le mobilier, dont elle devinait vaguement les contours. Le même banc de bois que la veille, les mêmes pots d'argile posés dessus, les mêmes joncs verts au sol, les mêmes nattes de fibre jaune sur les murs… Et sur son corps, la même robe sable et bleue, froissée par la nuit et humide de cette sueur malsaine provoquée par les cauchemars. L'évidence la frappa alors de plein fouet : elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il s'était _réellement_ passé _quelque chose. _Et elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne débordait pas vraiment d'enthousiasme à l'idée de découvrir quoi. Etrangement, elle avait l'intime conviction que les réponses qu'elle obtiendrait ne lui plairaient pas. Mais alors pas du tout…

Plongée dans ces réflexions déprimantes, Sharon entendit alors un son familier, un son qui chassa ses idées noires comme par miracle : Tom Bombadil chantait. Repoussant ses couvertures, elle se leva et s'étira en grognant de contentement. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer les paroles de la chanson, mais elle comprit que Tom se trouvait à l'extérieur, sans doute à vaquer aux alentours de la maison, et elle se demanda soudain quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Elle eut le réflexe de chercher des yeux son téléphone portable, avant de se souvenir qu'il était dans son sac au moment de l'accident. _Là-bas_... Avec un soupir agacé, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui faisait face au lit et tira le rideau. Mauvaise idée. Le soleil radieux l'éblouit violemment et elle recula en grimaçant, une main sur les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, une fois habituée à la lumière, elle put enfin jeter un œil au dehors. Tom se tenait un peu plus bas, au bord de la rivière, et faisait boire un gros poney à qui il distribuait moult caresses. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire, et aussi sûrement que si elle l'avait appelé, Tom se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main pour la saluer, qu'elle lui rendit de bon cœur. A croire que sa bonne humeur était contagieuse…

Soudainement animée d'une motivation nouvelle, Sharon se dirigea droit vers son jacuzzi privé, qu'elle eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir plein et fumant, un nouveau tas de vêtements posé à ses côtés. Evitant de se poser trop de questions sur la manière dont ce petit miracle avait eu lieu, elle se glissa voluptueusement dans le pot. Son esprit bouillonnait déjà bien assez depuis son arrivée, et pour autant qu'elle avait pu le constater, chaque événement semblait ici être le fruit d'un hasard totalement indécent qu'elle n'hésitait pas, en son fort intérieur, à qualifier de « magique ». Alors si ledit hasard n'engendrait rien de plus désagréable que de lui permettre de pouvoir prendre un bain chaud et passer des vêtements propres le matin, elle ne voyait aucune raison de se monter le bourrichon.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une fois lavée et vêtue d'une jolie robe vert mousse à la ceinture dorée, Sharon poussa la porte de sa chambre avec appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié de devoir prendre l'initiative de faire comme chez elle dans une demeure où elle n'était qu'invitée, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix... A son grand soulagement, aucune créature tentaculaire ne lui sauta dessus pour lui en faire le reproche lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'engager dans le couloir façon « James Bond », rasant les murs le plus silencieusement possible. Elle parcourut ainsi quelques mètres sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Du moins, nulle qu'elle puisse voir... Car la sensation soudaine d'une présence – soudaine et franchement terrifiante à vrai dire - la fit s'arrêter net. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle savait que c'était la personne à qui appartenait la fameuse voix qu'elle avait entendue la veille. Le cœur battant et tous les sens aux aguets, elle se retourna doucement pour se retrouver face à un couloir vide. Evidemment. Et en plus de cela, pas un seul bruit ne lui parvenait. Elle n'était pas loin de s'auto-diagnostiquer la perte définitive du peu de neurones qu'il lui restait, lorsqu'elle sentit tout à coup - plus qu'elle n'entendit en fait - une sorte d'étrange battement, comme une lente pulsation cardiaque. Une sensation de malaise la prit et elle recula lentement. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette maison.

- C'est peut-être juste ton cerveau qui ne tourne pas rond… grommela-t-elle.

- Où peut-être qu'il est, au contraire, extraordinairement actif ! lança une voix joyeuse.

Un cri hystérique jaillit de la bouche de Sharon, le même qu'elle poussait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à ce gros machin poilu et plein de pattes que les gens normaux appelaient une araignée. Mais en guise d'araignée, c'est un Tom sautillant et guilleret – deux pattes et sans poils - qu'elle vit s'avancer vers elle.

- Me refaites jamais ça ! coassa-t-elle, pas encore tout à fait remise de ses émotions.

- Ai-je donc l'air si effrayant ? demanda-t-il en riant. Bien le bonjour jolie Dame ! la salua-t-il ensuite d'une courbette, en retirant son chapeau. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

- Si on oublie les cauchemars qui m'ont assaillie toute la nuit et la frayeur que vous venez de me faire, ce n'était pas mal, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire un peu gêné. Bonjour Mons… Tom !

- Des cauchemars, dites-vous ? releva-t-il, l'air de rien. De quelle nature ?

- Oh, rien d'important… éluda-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens à vrai dire.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Sharon n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter à cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine les affabulations de son cerveau déjà gravement atteint en temps normal. Il dû d'ailleurs le sentir car il lui jeta un regard perçant et presque moqueur, comme s'il savait qu'elle mentait, ce qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bien ! dit-il enfin, retrouvant tout à coup sa jovialité coutumière. Venez jolie Sharon ! Il vous faut prendre des forces. Le vieux Tom a dressé la table et il n'y manque plus que notre délicate invitée. Vous devez avoir faim !

Sharon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais bien évidemment, c'est précisément ce moment-là que choisit son ventre pour acquiescer bruyamment à la question. Tom éclata de rire et elle rougit à nouveau, intimant en silence à son estomac de la boucler jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à table.

- Il ne fallait pas m'attendre, il doit être tard.

- Nenni. Vous vous êtes réveillée tôt. Le soleil n'atteindra pas son zénith avant quelques heures.

Traduction : « Il doit être environ huit ou neuf heures du matin ». Elle en fut bêtement soulagée. Au moins avait-elle évité le mode « marmotte » chez ses hôtes... Satisfaite, elle emboîta le pas à Tom, non sans jeter un dernier regard au couloir vide. La sensation de présence, étrangement, avait disparu…

Elle l'oublia bien vite toutefois, à la vue de la table du salon garnie de proportions gargantuesques de nourriture, qui lui apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Splendeur soit dit en passant exacerbée proportionnellement au vide intersidéral de son estomac. Tom la pria instamment de faire comme chez elle puis disparut, la laissant seule avec la nourriture, ce qui n'était pas en soi l'idée la plus lumineuse du siècle s'il tenait à son garde-manger… Retenant un « huhuhu » de satisfaction sadique, Sharon s'assit à table avec enthousiasme, avant de se servir une belle assiette de céréales sur lesquelles elle répandit un mélange de crème et de miel, à défaut de lait. Car non, il n'y avait pas de lait sur la table. Trouvant cela étrange, elle avait inspecté tous les produits deux fois de suite mais en vain. Pas de lait, pas de viande, pas de poisson… Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle n'était pas tombée chez un couple de végétaliens…

Mettant de côté ses interrogations, elle se servit un verre d'une eau pure et fraîche et enfourna dans sa bouche une grosse cuillère de céréales, qu'elle se mit à mastiquer tout en observant les lieux. La veille, un peu chamboulée par les événements et la fatigue, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de détailler vraiment précisément la maison de ses hôtes. Or, maintenant qu'elle y était, une foule de détails lui sauta aux yeux et elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment avoir été dans un état plus que lamentable pour ne pas y avoir pris garde plus tôt. Tout d'abord, les lumières. Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré pour la première fois dans cette demeure, elle avait été éblouie, dans tous les sens du terme, par la beauté et la profusion de lampes pendues au plafond et qui faisaient office d'éclairage. Et ce matin, elle se rendait compte que ces lampes n'étaient en fait que de simples globes de verre regorgeants de petites bougies, et non pas des spots électriques tel qu'elle l'avait pensé au départ. Cette constatation n'avait à priori rien de bien extraordinaire, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que non seulement les lampes n'étaient pas électriques, mais qu'en plus il n'y avait ni fil, ni interrupteur, ni aucun branchement d'aucune sorte nulle part. Et elle ne distinguait ni télé, ni ordinateur, ni chaîne-hifi, ni même l'ombre de l'idée d'un tout petit téléphone portable. En clair, cette maison était vide de tout appareil électrique et visiblement située aux antipodes du relais de distribution le plus proche. De plus, elle remarqua que la décoration intérieure de la maison, si elle était très jolie, ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Aucun tableau au mur, pas de canapé, pas de plantes en dehors de celles d'hier, que Baie d'Or avait laissées dans leur bol d'eau, pas de living, ni de photos, et une profusion d'objets à usage pratique débordant des étagères, en lieu et place des habituels bibelots décoratifs et généralement inutiles que l'on pouvait trouver dans un intérieur « normal ».

C'est alors que son regard accrocha les contours familiers d'une bibliothèque, située non loin de l'âtre et pleine à craquer de ce qui ressemblait de loin à des livres vieux comme le monde. Au minimum. Intriguée et excitée par cette découverte – parce qu'elle pourrait peut-être lui permettre d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses hôtes, mais aussi parce qu'elle était une inconditionnelle de la lecture – Sharon termina son petit déjeuner et ceci fait, scruta les alentours avec attention avant de se diriger droit vers l'objet de sa convoitise en se frottant les mains de satisfaction. Car s'il y avait bien une deuxième chose avec laquelle il fallait éviter à tout prix de la laisser seule en dehors de la nourriture, c'était bien une armoire plein de bouquins ! A croire que Tom avait fait exprès de réunir ses deux vices principaux dans la même pièce...

Passant sur ce détail somme toute pas si désagréable que ça, elle laissa son regard errer sur les différentes œuvres et en saisit une au hasard. Pas de titre, ni d'indication du nom de l'auteur mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Cela arrivait avec les très vieux livres. Délicatement, elle se mit à feuilleter le tome, se délectant de la texture presque parcheminée du papier et de son odeur particulière, qu'elle avait toujours adorée. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait avoir été écrit à la main, ce qui lui rappelait avec ravissement les ouvrages du Moyen-Age que l'on pouvait parfois admirer en bibliothèque dans leur prison de verre. Ce fut alors que son regard accrocha un mot inconnu qui, sans savoir pourquoi, lui fit froid dans le dos : Morgoth. Intriguée, elle déchiffra tant bien que mal le paragraphe.

_« Tu dis vrai, répondit Morgoth. Je suis l'Ancien Roi : Melkor, le premier et le plus puissant des Valar, qui fut avant que le monde ne fut, et qui fit le monde. L'ombre de mon dessin se projette sur Arda, et tout ce qui s'y trouve se soumet lentement et sûrement à mon vouloir. Mais sur tous ceux qui te sont chers, ma pensée pèsera comme un sombre brouillard fatidique, et elle les plongera dans les ténèbres et la désespérance. Partout où ils iront, le mal régnera. Dès qu'ils parleront, leurs paroles seront de mauvais conseil. Tout ce qu'ils feront se retournera contre eux. Ils mourront sans espoir, maudissant et la vie et la mort. »_

La lecture de ces mots lui laissa un étrange sentiment de malaise qu'elle ne comprit pas. Vaguement effrayée, Sharon remit le livre à sa place et se surprit à jeter des coups d'œil derrière son épaule tandis qu'elle revenait vers la table, se maudissant dans le même temps de son manque de certains attributs masculins qu'elle ne pouvait décemment nommer sans faire preuve d'une vulgarité déplacée en ces lieux. Bon, d'accord, ce Morgoth n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être un chic type, mais de là à la mettre mal à l'aise à ce point…

- Tu délires ma vieille ! Ce n'est qu'un bouquin !

Oui, rien qu'un fichu bouquin... Mais un fichu bouquin qui lui laissait la très désagréable impression d'être observée, épiée par une présence maléfique à tel point que, durant un bref instant, c'est la demeure toute entière qui parut soudain lui être devenue hostile. Exactement comme la veille à son arrivée… Une vague de panique incontrôlable monta alors en elle : quelque chose ici lui voulait du mal. Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle se rua vers l'entrée - sans cesser de surveiller ses arrières - et déboula sur le seuil à la vitesse d'une tornade avant de claquer la porte avec fracas, le souffle court. Encore prise par la peur, elle s'éloigna pour reprendre ses esprits, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit le paysage qui s'offrait à elle qu'elle sentit ses angoisses disparaître, comme si elle avait quitté les ténèbres pour entrer dans la lumière. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de le dire. Un soleil éblouissant reflétait sur la verdure recouverte de rosée, faisant étinceler la forêt à la manière d'un joyau. En contrebas, la rivière scintillante bruissait en un doux clapotis, rappelant discrètement sa présence. L'air sentait bon l'herbe fraîche et les oiseaux rivalisaient d'ardeur pour célébrer cette belle matinée. Emerveillée, Sharon fit quelques pas. Une puissante atmosphère de sérénité se dégageait de ces lieux et elle soupira en repensant à sa frayeur d'il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'avoir peur de tout et n'importe quoi. Et surtout de n'importe quoi ! Un bruit de sabots parvint alors à ses oreilles et elle vit le poney de Tom trottiner vers elle comme s'il voulait la saluer. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'avança à sa rencontre et faillit tomber lorsqu'il lui donna une bourrade affectueuse de son museau.

- Olà Gros Balourd ! s'exclama la voix joyeuse de Tom. N'agresse donc point notre jeune Dame ainsi !

Entendre le nom du poney fit grimacer Sharon. Pauvre bête… Bon, c'était toujours mieux que les noms ridicules que l'on donnait aux chevaux de course par chez elle – dans le genre « Milk-shake à la Fraise » ou « Vive-Comète de la Botte de Foin » - mais quand même… Cela ressemblait plus à une insulte qu'à un véritable nom. Il fallait croire que certaines traditions avaient court partout…

- Il ne me dérange pas, assura-t-elle en caressant le poney. Il est à vous ?

- Il m'arrive parfois de le monter, répondit-il. Mais Gros Balourd est avant tout un ami qui parcourt librement la Vieille Forêt. Il n'a nul autre maître que lui-même.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ?

- Que non pas ! Il est très débrouillard vous savez !

A ces mots, Gros Balourd tourna la tête vers Tom et fouetta l'air de sa queue, comme s'il avait compris et apprécié le compliment du petit homme à son encontre. Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers Sharon, une prière muette dans ses grands yeux humides.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, hein ? chuchota la jeune femme, attendrie.

- Désireriez-vous le monter le temps d'une balade ? demanda alors Tom sans autre forme de procès.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? fit-elle les yeux écarquillés de surprise… avant de se prendre un bon coup de museau dans les côtes.

Tom rit aux éclats.

- Je crois bien que mon vieil ami n'attend que ça !

L'animal semblait en effet bouillir d'impatience et savait d'ailleurs parfaitement comment s'y prendre pour le leur faire savoir. Sharon trouvait d'ailleurs cela tellement mignon qu'elle dut se retenir de ne pas se jeter dessus pour une séance intensive de gratouilles et de papouillages version agreuh-agreuh, qui l'aurait fait passer pour la dernière des cinglées aux yeux de Tom. Elle se contenta donc d'accepter avec plaisir sa proposition, tout en lui précisant qu'elle n'avait plus monté depuis de nombreuses années. Ce dernier balaya sa remarque d'un geste en disant qu'elle retrouverait vite ses marques, avant de lui annoncer tout à trac que Gros Balourd ne supportait ni selle, ni longe et qu'il allait falloir qu'elle le monte à cru… A cru et en robe… Le fourbe… Feignant une excessive confiance en elle qui ne dupa personne et pas même le poney, Sharon s'installa tant bien que mal, imaginant d'avance l'état dans lequel allait se retrouver son pauvre postérieur d'ici la fin de la balade. D'autant plus qu'avec l'absence totale de prise en dehors de la crinière même de Gros Balourd, elle risquait de se vautrer au sol plus souvent qu'à son tour…

- Ne craignez rien, jolie Dame. Gros Balourd a le pied sûr et ne vous laissera point choir.

Sharon eut un sursaut. Il donnait dans la télépathie ou quoi ? Sans même pouvoir se contrôler, elle effectua contre Tom cette action qu'elle appelait en son fort intérieur « le passage au laser » et qui consistait en un magnifique jet du regard le plus soupçonneux possible, combiné à une analyse en temps réel de l'expression faciale de son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui, soit dit en passant, ne laissait absolument rien deviner de ses propres sentiments ce qui la fit ronchonner en silence. C'était quand même dingue cette propension qu'il avait à s'incruster dans ses pensées… Sans cesser de sourire, Tom donna une petite tape sur l'arrière-train du poney qui se mit en mouvement sans même que Sharon n'eut à endurer le moindre sursaut. Par sécurité, elle empoigna tout de même sa crinière en prenant bien garde de ne pas tirer dessus. On ne savait jamais…

- Vous n'allez pas me suivre à pied toute la balade quand même ?! s'exclama-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

- Si fait, gente Dame. Tom Bombadil arpente les sentiers de cette forêt chaque jour depuis bien longtemps. Ne vous souciez de rien d'autre que votre confort ! Le vieux Tom est plus solide que vous ne le croyez.

Obéissant à son hôte, elle se recentra égoïstement - bien qu'à contrecœur - sur son bien-être personnel et entreprit de savourer avec délectation la beauté du paysage environnant. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la rivière, une voix cristalline s'éleva dans les airs, qu'elle reconnut sans peine : Baie d'Or chantait. Sa gracieuse silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision comme par enchantement – si cela n'avait pas paru si stupide, elle aurait presque dit qu'elle était sortie de la rivière elle-même - et elle leva la main pour les saluer. Tom et Sharon lui rendirent son salut avec joie sans toutefois s'arrêter. Ils quittèrent d'ailleurs bientôt l'espace dégagé de la clairière pour pénétrer sous les frondaisons. Comme la première fois, Tom gambadait en chantant sans trop faire attention à Sharon, mais celle-ci ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle savait qu'il ne la perdrait pas en pleine forêt, comme elle était intimement persuadée que le poney savait exactement où ils allaient et comment en revenir. Toutefois, après une bonne heure de chevauchée, les alentours lui semblèrent soudain un peu trop familiers pour que cela soit simplement le fruit du hasard. D'autant plus que le hasard était bien la dernière chose en laquelle elle croyait !

- Tom ? Puis-je savoir où nous allons ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- Plus bien loin, gente Dame puisque nous voici arrivés !

D'un geste souple, Tom écarta les branchages qui barraient le passage à Gros Balourd et celui-ci s'engagea tranquillement sur le sentier… qui déboucha dans la clairière du Vieil Homme-Saule, où Tom l'avait trouvée la veille.

- Ça, je l'aurais parié… ronchonna Sharon entre ses dents. Pourquoi m'avez-vous ramenée ici ?

Mais Tom ne l'entendit pas. Il avait déjà filé à l'autre bout de la clairière, à la recherche de Dieu-seul-savait-quoi. Au bout de deux minutes, la jeune femme perçut un « Hoho » et un « Oui, c'est bien cela », mais il ne lui donna pas plus d'explications pour autant. Sharon leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et, ayant pitié pour ce pauvre poney qui trimballait ses cinquante kilos tout mouillés depuis une heure, mit pied à terre non loin de la rivière. L'animal alla y boire avec avidité tandis qu'elle s'approchait sans trembler du grand saule gris. Ainsi, c'était lui le Vieil Homme-Saule. Ce végétal sadique qui avalait de temps en temps un humain ou deux en guise de casse-dalle et qui avait voulu faire d'elle son apéro ! Difficile de croire qu'un psychopathe pareil se cachait derrière tant de magnificence… Et pourtant ! Les bruits lugubres qui se mirent soudain à résonner autour d'elle témoignaient suffisamment clairement de sa présence sauf que cette fois, malheureusement pour lui, elle était bien décidée à ne pas s'en laisser conter ! Ignorant la menace sous-jacente de son concert de craquements façon maison hantée, elle saisit fermement la première racine qu'elle trouva et se mit à grimper.

- Prenez garde dame Sharon ! l'avertit Tom, qui avait terminé son petit tour. L'Homme-Saule est dangereux et il pourrait bien vous arriver la même chose qu'hier !

- Je ne vais certainement pas me laisser impressionner par ce gros tas d'allumettes feuillu ! rétorqua-t-elle en poursuivant son ascension.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle parvint sans difficulté à l'endroit exact où elle s'était assise la veille et se tourna vers le saule en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bon alors, je t'explique ! Je pense que tu te tamponnes la racine de savoir qui je suis, alors je vais directement passer à l'ordre du jour : ta clairière, je n'ai pas choisi d'y atterrir et pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas comment j'y suis arrivée ! Si toi tu le sais, plains-toi directement à l'envoyeur ! Mais je te préviens que si tu recommences à me prendre pour un Apéricube, je te réduis de mes propres mains en copeaux pour toilettes sèches, _capice_ ?

Durant quelques instants, il n'y eut plus un seul bruit dans la clairière, pas même celui du chant des oiseaux. Puis, le temps sembla brusquement reprendre son cours, comme si rien ne s'était passé et Sharon nota avec satisfaction que l'Homme-Saule avait cessé de grincer. Bien décidée à profiter du moment, elle s'installa confortablement sur la racine qui surplombait la rivière, jambes pendantes.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle un peu brusquement à Tom qui l'observait attentivement, une étincelle amusée au fond des yeux.

Mais le petit homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête en riant. Sharon se détourna en haussant les épaules, pour une fois plus songeuse que vexée. Réprimander le saule lui avait remis les idées en place et pas de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Elle songea à ces souvenirs étranges concernant l'accident de voiture. A Tom et Baie d'Or, à leur demeure, à cette présence inquiétante qu'il lui arrivait de ressentir là-bas. Aux questions auxquelles ils n'avaient pas voulu répondre… Et à ce saule, ce saule qui _bougeait_ bon sang ! Depuis quand les arbres étaient-ils dotés d'une volonté propre ? Tous ces éléments tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, tissant bien malgré elle un début d'hypothèse qu'elle voulut rejeter tant il l'effrayait, mais qui s'accrocha à elle à la manière d'une sangsue. D'une sangsue collante en plus… Toutes à ses pensées, elle sentit soudain comme une légère pression au niveau de son poignet et vit une toute petite racine tenter subrepticement de s'y enrouler.

- Dis-donc, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? tonna-t-elle en lui donnant une pichenette.

Pris en faute, l'Homme-Saule remballa vite fait sa racine et se mit à gronder, probablement pour exprimer son mécontentement.

- Et arrête un peu de chouiner ! Sale gosse…

Un picotement sur sa nuque lui fit tourner la tête. A nouveau, Tom l'observait, mais d'un air songeur cette fois, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

- Vous entendez ? demanda-t-il avant que Sharon ait pu seulement penser à ouvrir la bouche.

Plutôt que de répliquer, elle se tut cinq minutes et tendit l'oreille. La douce cacophonie de la forêt lui parvint et elle arriva sans mal à y distinguer plusieurs sons : le bruissement du vent dans les arbres, les chants des oiseaux, la course de la rivière, les sabots de Gros Balourd écrasant les feuilles, les chouinades occasionnelles de l'Homme-Saule… Mais rien qui ne parut détonner au point de le faire remarquer. Interdite, elle jeta un regard en biais à Tom. De deux choses l'une : soit elle perdait la boule – ou l'ouïe, au choix – soit c'était lui qui travaillait du chapeau, et dans aucun des deux cas l'hypothèse ne lui parut rassurante.

- Entendre quoi ?

- L'Homme-Saule recommence à chanter.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'entends pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë. Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas l'entendre ?

- Parce que vous _êtes_ la seule à ne pas l'entendre, ma Dame, répondit doucement Tom.

- Et vous savez pourquoi, pas vrai ?

- Oui, je le sais.

Ça, c'était le genre de réponse énigmatique qui avait le don de l'agacer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour râler mais une fulgurance traversa soudain son esprit, arrêtant net tous ses mouvements. En un instant, l'hypothèse qu'elle avait voulu rejeter quelques instants auparavant prit tout son sens, et si elle lui parut toujours aussi rocambolesque, elle sut néanmoins qu'elle était la bonne.

- Dites… commença-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Elle croisa le regard de Tom, dans lequel passa brièvement une lueur d'inquiétude, et sourit d'un air désabusé.

- Je suis morte, n'est-ce pas ?


	5. CH 4 : Une semaine plus tard

**Résumé : Un petit chapitre de transition pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain ! Il n'y aura pas de publication avant minimum fin juillet : j'ai en effet l'immense joie d'enzuter le monde entier pendant trois semaines à partir de demain soir, trois semaines durant lesquelles mon accès au net se limitera aux mails que je recevrai sur mon portable. J'essaierai tout de même de pondre la trame des chapitres suivant le 13ème, histoire de ne pas être à la ramasse quand je reviendrai =)**

**Et en passant, merci beaucoup à loveyaoi-15, à son Eminence le vénéré Strider'Arbalest (je t'avais dit que je le ferais :p), à Aya72, à mimi70 et à sensei pour votre enthousiasme qui me fait chaud au coeur ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise aussi, malgré le fait qu'il ne s'y passe pas forcément grand chose =)**

**Bonne vacances à tous et à très bientôt !**

* * *

_« __Alors Ilúvatar dit : "Du thème que je vous ai annoncé, je veux à présent que vous fassiez, tous en harmonie, une Grande Musique. Et, puisque je vous ai allumés par la Flamme Impérissable, vous mettrez en avant vos pouvoirs en embellissant ce thème, chacun de ses propres pensées et de ses propres créations, s'il le souhaite. Mais je m'assiérai et prêterai attention, et je serai heureux qu'à travers vous une grande beauté ait été éveillée dans un chant."_

_Alors les voix des Ainur, telles des harpes et des luths, et des flûtes et des trompettes, et des violes et des orgues, et comme des chœurs innombrables chantant avec des mots, commencèrent à façonner le thème d'Ilúvatar en une grande musique ; et un son s'éleva des mélodies alternant sans fin, entrelacées dans l'harmonie, qui passa, au-delà de l'ouïe, dans les profondeurs et dans les hauteurs, et les lieux où résidait Ilúvatar furent emplis tous entiers, et la musique, ainsi que l'écho de la musique partirent dans le Vide, et il ne fut plus vide. Jamais depuis les Ainur n'ont-ils conçu de musique telle que cette musique, bien qu'il ait été dit qu'une plus grande encore sera réalisée devant Ilúvatar par les chœurs des Ainur et des Enfants d'Ilúvatar, après la fin des temps. Alors les thèmes d'Ilúvatar seront joués dans leur vérité, et auront une Existence au moment de leur énonciation, car tous comprendront alors ses intentions les concernant, et chacun aura la compréhension des autres, et Ilúvatar donnera à leurs pensées le feu secret, étant satisfait. »_

Un gros soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Sharon. Encore un chapitre difficile à assimiler et des noms impossibles à retenir. Ainur, Ilúvatar_..._ Fermant les yeux, elle se massa la nuque d'une main. Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'elle vivait chez Tom et Baie d'Or. Une semaine passée à se pencher sur divers livres et cartes, tentant de s'imprégner du maximum d'informations possible sur le monde dans lequel elle avait atterri. Or aujourd'hui semblait être la journée trop. Elle décida donc pour une fois d'écouter un peu son corps et referma l'ouvrage, avant de s'adosser plus confortablement au mur de la maison contre lequel elle s'était assise. Puis, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle se mit à observer les alentours. Le temps était couvert - comme souvent ici en début de matinée – malgré les quelques pâles rayons de soleil perçant de temps en temps la couche nuageuse, et il flottait dans l'air une agréable senteur de terre mouillée, due à la joyeuse averse qui leur était tombée dessus à leur réveil. Un sifflotement familier lui apprit que Tom travaillait dans son jardin, tandis que Baie d'Or faisait sa lessive à la rivière, en contrebas. Une telle atmosphère de normalité régnait sur ce tableau qu'il lui était difficile de croire qu'elle avait échoué dans un autre monde. Et pourtant...

Pourtant cela faisait déjà une semaine depuis l'épisode du Tournesaules. Une semaine qu'elle avait appris sa mort. Confirmant ses soupçons, Tom lui avait annoncé ce jour-là que l'accident dont elle gardait un vague souvenir et qu'elle avait pris pour un cauchemar avait bien eu lieu, là-bas, dans son monde, et qu'il lui avait coûté la vie. Puis, sans même attendre qu'elle assimile la chose, il lui avait expliqué qu'au moment de sa mort, de puissants esprits qu'il nommait les « Valar » avaient guidé son âme jusqu'en Terre du Milieu, son monde à lui, d'où le fait qu'elle se soit réveillée quasi instantanément dans la clairière du Tournesaules. Sur l'instant, et malgré le fait que ses déclarations rejoignissent son hypothèse quant à sa mort, Sharon avait cru à une plaisanterie. Car après tout, qui lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à un cinglé – un cinglé de son monde s'entend - vivant reclus dans la forêt avec sa compagne toute aussi cinglée que lui ? Qui lui disait qu'elle n'était pas simplement la malheureuse victime de leur folie ?

L'idée lui avait très sérieusement traversé l'esprit durant un instant, mais s'était rapidement estompée d'elle-même. Car au fond, elle savait que Tom disait la vérité. La forêt à elle seule était chargée de cette atmosphère mystérieuse et indescriptible - « magique » en vérité -, de même que Tom et Baie d'Or. Quant au vieux saule et à ses grincements, ils auraient convaincu à eux seuls la plus sceptique des têtes de mules qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette clairière. Et puis, il y avait aussi la maison de ses hôtes. Pas d'eau courante, pas d'électricité, des bains, luminaires et vêtements à l'ancienne… Et cette étrange façon de parler qu'ils avaient tous deux… Ces regards curieux que Tom lui jetait parfois rien qu'à l'entendre parler, comme s'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait... Non, nier l'évidence aurait été stupide quand tant d'indices crevaient les yeux.

Elle avait donc avalé la pilule tant bien que mal, bien que dépassée par l'énormité de la chose, et s'était promis d'y réfléchir plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait seule et capable de prendre le recul nécessaire. Ce problème relégué dans un coin de sa tête, elle avait ensuite demandé à Tom pourquoi, par les dieux, ces fameux Valar avaient cru bon de l'arracher à sa propre mort ! Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, s'ils l'avaient fait, ça devait être pour une raison bien précise. On ne fait pas renaître quelqu'un de cette manière par pur générosité, du moins pas dans _s__a_ vision du monde. Or, cette dernière intuition s'avéra être la bonne, car Tom refusa de répondre à sa question, ce qui lui laissa la très désagréable impression que ses grands esprits fomentaient un coup fourré dont elle reniflait déjà à dix kilomètres qu'elle allait en être la victime ! Et elle eut beau lui faire part de ses soupçons, chouiner, le supplier et user de stratagèmes la faisant tous passer pour la dernière des fourbes, il n'en avait pas démordu : selon lui, le temps n'était pas venu pour elle de connaître la raison pour laquelle elle avait été envoyée ici. Elle avait râlé pour la forme durant tout le retour, mais en réalité, cette réponse l'avait quelque peu refroidie : si Tom persistait à ce point dans son refus, elle n'allait sûrement pas apprécier le discours qu'il lui servirait le jour où il aurait décidé de le lui servir. Et en y réfléchissant bien, son « changement de dimension » comme elle l'appelait, paraissait déjà assez compliqué à assimiler pour l'instant sans avoir besoin d'y ajouter une raison particulière…

Elle avait donc fermé son clapet sur ses incessantes râleries et avait passé ces derniers jours à tenter de se faire progressivement à sa nouvelle situation, ce qui n'était pas allé sans mal. Pour le bien de sa santé mentale, elle en était arrivée à se convaincre que ce qui lui était arrivé n'était en fait qu'une simple réincarnation. Certes, en général, on ne renaissait pas dans son propre corps avec les souvenirs de sa vie précédente, ni dans un autre monde que celui auquel on appartenait à la base... Mais l'hypothèse de la réincarnation se tenait si on omettait ces quelques petits détails... Et des détails, on pouvait dire que Sharon en avait omis plus que de raison. Elle ne s'était autorisée à pleurer son ancienne vie qu'une seule fois, alors qu'elle était retournée seule à la clairière de l'Homme-Saule avec Gros-Balourd. Ce jour-là, elle avait fait fi de la pudeur, de la force morale et des convenances, et les larmes avaient jailli comme l'eau d'une fontaine. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, pour tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire, pour ceux qu'elle avait aimé, pour tout ce qu'elle avait réussi, pour tout ce qu'elle avait raté, pour tout ce qui allait lui manquer, elles avaient coulé sans discontinuer, tant et si bien que l'Homme-Saule en avait grincé de mécontentement, sans toutefois oser porter la racine sur elle. Elle était rentrée totalement vidée ce soir-là et était allée se coucher sans manger. Pourtant ni Tom, ni Baie d'Or n'avaient posé de questions, comme s'ils avaient su.

Les jours suivants, elle s'était forcée à ne plus y penser, se faisant violence au quotidien, quitte parfois à se sermonner à voix haute, ce qui lui attirait toujours les regards surpris de Tom et Baie d'Or si d'aventure il leur arrivait de l'entendre. Pour son monde, elle était morte. Morte et peut-être même enterrée à l'heure qu'il était, si tant est qu'il y eût un corps à entrerrer. Sa nouvelle vie était ici, que cela lui plaise ou non et elle se devait de s'y faire. Tom avait d'ailleurs semblé vouloir participer à sa manière à son intégration, puisqu'il lui avait autorisé sans qu'elle le lui demande le libre accès à sa bibliothèque. Il était même allé jusqu'à lui conseiller quelques ouvrages pour commencer à se familiariser avec l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, et elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu - plus pour s'empêcher de penser que par réel intérêt à vrai dire…

Ainsi donc et depuis une semaine, Sharon avait compulsé des cartes, survolés quelques ouvrages et tenté d'en lire quelques autres, ingurgitant plus que sa ration de noms farfelus et d'histoires étranges dont elle n'avait, à sa grande honte, pas retenu la moitié. Au fur et à mesure, elle s'était rendue compte que même si elle avait confiance en Tom, il lui était difficile de croire en l'existence d'esprits créateurs, d'Elfes, de Nains et de loups-garous. D'une part parce que ces personnages n'avaient toujours été pour elle que des légendes, et d'autre part, parce qu'elle vivait en sécurité dans la forêt, coupée du monde extérieur, sans jamais voir personne d'autre que ses hôtes. En réalité, elle avait plutôt l'impression de lire des fictions que de véritables ouvrages historiques et ce matin, malgré plusieurs heures de sommeil, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, comme lorsqu'elle révisait avant un examen.

_Holà! Viens gai dol! derry dol! Chérie!  
Légers sont le vent du temps et l'étourneau ailé.  
Là-bas sous la colline, brillante au soleil,  
Là est ma belle dame, fille de Dame Rivière._

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle entendit la chanson de Tom, qui se fana aussitôt. Son regard las vint accrocher l'ouvrage qu'elle lui avait emprunté et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le lire. Ni cet ouvrage, ni aucun autre de sa bibliothèque. Cela aurait dû l'alarmer, elle, l'accro à la lecture, mais elle savait d'où lui venait cette brusque réticence et cette idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment maintenant : elle avait besoin de faits et non plus de mots. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de la forêt. Qu'elle aille dans ces lieux dont elle avait vu les noms sur les cartes. Qu'elle voit de ses propres yeux le monde décrit dans les livres de Tom, cette Terre du Milieu, puisqu'il semblait qu'elle y était à présent pour de bon. Or, si une partie d'elle brûlait de la découvrir, l'autre s'effrayait de devoir quitter la sécurité de la forêt, comme si le simple fait de sortir de ce cocon allait la plonger dans une réalité tangible et cruelle… Comme si le simple fait de voir enfin le monde extérieur allait précipiter sur elle une série d'événements incontrôlables et non désirés – qu'elle imaginait d'ailleurs en rapport avec la raison de sa venue ici... Et depuis quelques temps, ces deux parties d'elle-même s'affrontaient sans qu'aucune ne parvienne à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, la laissant mentalement épuisée de réfléchir autant sans arrêt.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien songeur, jolie Dame !

Sa voix fit sursauter Sharon. Sans même l'avoir vu arriver, Tom Bombadil était apparu devant elle, les doigts pleins de terre. Il lui offrit un sourire radieux avant de s'installer à ses côtés contre le mur de la maison.

- Hé ? fit-il d'un air encourageant.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Sharon.

_Rien d'autre que mon cerveau qui m'épuise à turbiner à plein régime_, continua-t-elle pour elle-même. Tom eut un petit rire : manifestement, elle était toujours aussi peu convaincante...

- Je pressens qu'il est en votre cœur une chose dont vous hésitez à m'entretenir. Craignez-vous le vieux Tom, douce Sharon ?

- Non, dit-elle en souriant, tant cette idée lui parut absurde. C'est juste un peu… compliqué. Je sais que vous m'avez dit la vérité sur ma venue ici, mais j'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai changé de monde… Rien que le dire me paraît stupide. Quant aux livres, ils ne me présentent que des choses abstraites. J'ai besoin de me retrouver face à des choses concrètes et en même temps, c'est une éventualité qui me fait peur, vous comprenez ?

Le petit homme hocha la tête sans se départir de son éternel sourire.

- Si fait. Et je crois pouvoir vous aider. Que diriez-vous de rencontrer un vieil ami de Tom Bombadil ? Un véritable gentilhomme, s'il en est, et vénérable cultivateur fort généreux en conseils à qui je dois en partie le jardin que vous voyez là.

Sa proposition prit Sharon au dépourvu et elle sentit une angoisse bien familière poindre en elle, qu'elle se força à ravaler.

- J'en serais honorée, répondit-elle très sincèrement, malgré ses craintes. S'il vous a permis d'avoir un aussi beau jardin, ce doit être quelqu'un de très bien !

- Assurément, acquiesça Tom. Et voyez comme le hasard fait bien les choses : je commence justement à manquer d'herbe à pipe ! C'est le moment idéal pour lui rendre une petite visite. Holà, venez gai dol ! Nous serons de retour avant la tombée de la nuit !

Une fois levée, Sharon s'étira et fila remettre le livre à sa place, attrapant au passage une longue cape prêtée par Baie d'Or dont elle s'enveloppa en prévision du froid. Une fois à l'extérieur, Tom la mena vers la rivière, qu'ils remontèrent durant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à tomber sur un petit embarcadère de bois auquel était amarrée une jolie barque qui devait tout juste suffire à les transporter tous les deux. D'un geste presque comique, Tom invita Sharon à monter la première, ce qu'elle fit avec appréhension. Avec sa chance légendaire, sa maladresse avait très certainement dû changer de monde avec elle... Or, à son grand étonnement, elle réussit à ne pas passer par-dessus bord et Tom la rejoignit sitôt qu'il eut détaché les amarres. Puis, l'aviron en main, il donna le premier coup de rame et sa voix se mêla soudain aux bruits de la forêt, si joyeusement envoûtante que la jeune femme en oublia presque de lui faire remarquer que la fluidité avec laquelle ils avançaient n'était pas normale…

_Va Tom Bombadil !_

_Le long du Tournesaules, aux confins de la forêt_

_Car le vieux Magotte t'attend_

_Qui sait la pluie, qui sait le vent_

_Et donne chaleur et amitié_

_Et nouvelles fraîches du monde_

_Et de la Comté ! *_

* * *

**En ce qui concerne le poème, il est kitsch et simplissime et je m'en excuse, c'est un exercice auquel je ne suis pas habituée et dont j'ignore totalement les règles ^^**

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu !**


	6. CH 5 : Visite au père Maggotte

**Résumé : Je suis de retour ! (pour vous jouer un... non OK, je sors :p) Bon voilà, après ces trois semaines de vacances, me voilà enfin de retour (nif) et pour fêter ça, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre (étant donné que j'ai réussi à pondre le 14 en deux semaines, jamais écris un chapitre aussi vite moi xDD). Celui-ci est le dernier avant LE fameux chapitre où on apprend tout sur tout (et même un petit peu plus ;) ). En espérant que vous l'apprécierez !**

**Pour les reviews, je m'en vais répondre ici, une fois n'est pas coutume :)**

**loveyaoi-15 : merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également :) A bientôt !**

**Melior : merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Pour la rencontre avec les Hobbits, il faudra attendre encore un peu ;) Mais j'espère que le chemin que Sharon va suivre entre-temps te plaira quand même :D A pluche !**

**mimi70 : ça m'a fait plaisir que tu aies trouvé le petit chapitre intéressant, j'espère que celui-là ne te décevra pas :D**

**Strider : tu me laisses un temps de réflexion pour les compliments et je te tiens au jus ;) Hyu, hyuuu, pour l'idée-que-tu-sais et que tu m'as soumise (et au sujet de laquelle je ne dirais rien because spoils), il y aura un peu de ça mais pour le côté violons et guimauve, ce sera avec modération et pas vraiment dans le sens que tu crois ;) Au pire, je t'expliquerais en temps voulu :p Merci à toi pour ta review !**

**Et merci à tous pour votre impatience et votre enthousiasme, ça motive vraiment :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sharon avait imaginé cet instant. Celui où ils passeraient la lisière de la forêt. Celui où elle allait enfin apercevoir les tout premiers paysages de la Terre du Milieu. Et elle s'était vue, elle, toute petite au milieu de la barque, essayant de cacher à Tom sa crainte de la quitter.

C'est pénible d'avoir toujours raison.

Tout s'était _effectivement_ passé comme elle l'avait imaginé. A peine la barque avait-elle passé les frondaisons qu'un paysage immense lui avait sauté au visage, un paysage de bois et de rivières, dont les plaines vertes et moutonnantes lui rappelaient beaucoup les campagnes de chez elle. Or, si cela la rassura quelque peu, c'était bien la seule chose qui lui évoquait son ancienne vie. Car il n'y avait rien en dehors de cela. Pas de voiture, pas de routes, aucun panneau publicitaire ou de signalisation et pas la moindre trace d'une ville à l'horizon. Un peu comme si elle avait échoué dans les campagnes d'antan, à l'époque des maisons de torchis et des routes de terre poussiéreuses. Cette ambiance rustique n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais se retrouver comme ça, au milieu de grands espaces, après avoir vécu une semaine confinée dans la forêt l'emplit d'un désagréable sentiment de vulnérabilité. Sans même en avoir conscience, elle se mit à observer les alentours, tendue comme un arc, manquant de sursauter au moindre bruit.

- Il n'est nul danger que vous deviez craindre en ces lieux, Dame Sharon, lui dit soudain Tom d'une voix rassurante.

Pour elle et sa discrétion… Sharon feignit de ne pas avoir entendu lorsqu'un remous secoua la barque. Elle remarqua alors que son capitaine personnel venait de virer à bâbord, à l'endroit exact où une autre rivière venait rejoindre le Tournesaules, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander s'ils en avaient encore pour longtemps. Tom lui expliqua alors qu'il comptait atteindre un embarcadère discret situé à l'embouchure d'une autre rivière, appelée « Rivière de la Comté » et que de là, ils iraient à pied jusqu'à la ferme de son ami, le père Maggotte. Sharon hocha la tête en silence et laissa sa main errer au fil de l'eau. Elle avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser – dans quel pays étaient-ils et quel peuple l'habitait, entre autres – mais elle savait qu'il ne lui aurait probablement pas répondu, jugeant sans doute que « le temps n'était pas venu pour elle de savoir », selon sa fameuse expression. Résignée, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais : après une semaine de vie commune, elle commençait à bien l'appréhender, l'animal…

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, un courant soudain plus fort lui fit lever la tête et elle vit que la rivière s'était élargie, signe qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas tarder à approcher de l'embouchure. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour en demander confirmation à Tom, quand un village apparut dans son champ de vision, au détour d'une berge. De vagues silhouettes humaines se devinaient au loin, ramenant au premier plan sa crainte de ce qu'elle allait découvrir dans les heures à venir. Tom lui, ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure et anticipa ses questions, selon sa bonne habitude - habitude qui, soit dit en passant, commençait à lui courir sur le haricot :

- Ceci est le village de Fondtombe, lui indiqua-t-il en lui désignant les lointaines habitations.

- Est-ce là que vit le père Maggotte ?

- Non pas. Il vit au nord du village de Rushey, non loin du Maresque.

Et c'était censé éclairer sa lanterne... La jeune femme haussa discrètement les sourcils en soupirant mais retint sa langue, persuadée que toutes les réponses qu'il pourrait lui donner seraient encore plus obscures que celle-ci. Les yeux fixés sur le village, elle le regarda grandir un peu plus à chaque coup de rame. Une boule commençait à se former dans son ventre.

- Allons-nous passer à côté ? couina-t-elle d'une petite voix qu'elle détesta aussitôt.

- N'ayez crainte, ils ne nous verront pas, lui assura Tom.

- Si nous passons devant, ils nous verront forcément…

- Faites confiance au vieux Bombadil.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, puisqu'il lui laissait le choix. Mais elle n'eut pas à le regretter. Ils passèrent sans bruit à proximité du village, glissant comme des ombres sur la rivière, sans que personne ne remarque leur présence. Et de fait, les rares personnes que Sharon aperçut au loin vaquaient à leurs occupations en leur tournant le dos. Elle en fut bêtement soulagée, tant d'ailleurs qu'elle en vint à se demander si accepter l'invitation de Tom n'avait pas été qu'une grossière erreur... Or, elle ne put se poser la question bien longtemps. L'embouchure de la rivière apparut soudain dans leur champ de vision et avec elle, une silhouette : celle d'un homme petit et bien en chair, qui faisait boire ses chevaux à la rivière. Aussi sûrement que s'ils l'avaient appelé, celui-ci se redressa soudain et tourna la tête vers eux, puis se mit à attendre, une main posée sur l'encolure de l'une de ses montures. Instinctivement, Sharon se raidit, parant mentalement à toute éventualité.

- La réserve de la dernière fois ne t'a-t-elle donc point suffit que tu reviennes si tôt traîner tes bottes dans le Maresque ? tonna alors une voix bourrue mais néanmoins amicale.

- Cesse de maugréer, Maggotte et hisse-nous donc ! répondit Tom en riant, après avoir arrimé la barque.

Souriant, le père Maggotte tendit la main à Tom et le hissa sur le ponton, avant de lui donner une franche accolade que le petit homme lui rendit. Pétrifiée par la surprise, Sharon ne put faire un seul geste, ni prononcer la moindre parole. En revanche, elle se mit à dévisager le fermier avec une insistance frisant l'impolitesse. La taille de Tom l'avait déjà frappée lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, le jour de son arrivée, - le haut de sa tête passait tout juste au-dessus de sa taille ! – mais le père Maggotte était encore plus petit que lui, si c'était possible ! Et bien que son apparence ait tout d'une apparence humaine, la jeune femme sut tout de suite qu'elle avait affaire à… autre chose. Peut-être étaient-ce ses larges oreilles légèrement pointues, ou le fait qu'il aille nu-pieds – pieds d'ailleurs agrémentés de la plus prodigieuse touffe de poils qu'elle avait jamais vu - toujours est-il qu'elle sentit immédiatement qu'il était différent. D'elle, c'était bien sûr plus qu'évident, mais également de Tom malgré leurs ressemblances. En fait, il était aussi curieusement différent de lui que Sharon pouvait l'être de Baie d'Or et ce n'était pas peu dire. Elle comprit alors que les livres antiques de son hôte avaient pris vie : elle avait bel et bien devant elle son premier représentant de l'un des peuples de la Terre du Milieu, en chair, en os… et en poils !

- Je ne crois pas connaître ton invitée, fit remarquer ce dernier à Tom. Est-ce une parente de dame Baie d'Or ?

- Que non pas. Je te présente la jeune dame Sharon. Dame Sharon, voici le père Maggotte.

Des salutations en règle lui remirent les idées en place. Sharon s'ébroua et s'extirpa de la barque sans trop savoir comment puis se baissa légèrement pour tendre la main au père Maggotte. Debout, il lui parut encore plus petit.

- Enchantée, lui dit-elle tout de même, en souriant timidement.

- Moi de même, répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le coup d'œil intrigué qu'il jeta à sa main la doucha et elle la laissa rapidement retomber, déconfite. Il allait falloir que Tom la briefe très sérieusement au sujet du savoir-vivre en Terre du Milieu…

- Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu de Grandes Gens par ici, en dehors de ceux de Bree, poursuivit Maggotte à son attention, encore que nous ne les voyons plus beaucoup ces temps-ci. Et vous, d'où êtes-vous si je puis me permettre ?

Sharon hésita, au bord de la panique. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que lui avait dit le fermier et elle ignorait si lui dire la vérité était vraiment judicieux. Elle coula un œil effrayé vers Tom qui intervint :

- Il est des histoires à ne révéler que loin des oreilles indiscrètes, mon ami.

- Devant un bon feu, une pipe à la main j'imagine ? railla le père Magotte, bon enfant. Ça va, j'ai compris vieil homme ! Allez, montez !

Tandis qu'il prenait les rênes, Tom offrit à son invitée de monter la première, mais lorsque celle-ci remarqua soudain que les bêtes qu'elle avait prises de loin pour des chevaux étaient en réalités des poneys, elle ne put s'empêcher de réagir :

- Excusez-moi père Maggotte, mais n'est-il pas préférable que je marche à vos côtés ? Je crains d'être un peu trop lourde…

- N'ayez crainte ! me rassura-t-il. Mes poneys sont vaillants, ils ont transporté des sacs de légumes bien plus lourds que vous tantôt !

Des sacs de légumes ? Non, mais il plaisantait ou quoi ? Des sacs de légumes ? Alors celle-là, soit il l'avait faite exprès, soit elle venait de goûter pour la première fois à l'art du compliment agricole des gens du coin... Et si tel était le cas, elle n'était pas sûre de franchement en apprécier la teneur… Dans le doute, elle décida de lui laisser une chance de vivre et monta enfin dans la charrette en grommelant, suivie de près par Tom. Un sac de légumes, non mais franchement…

Le véhicule se mit en branle, brinquebalant sur les routes caillouteuses de la campagne. Ils passèrent ainsi aux abords du village de Fondtombe, que Sharon découvrit peuplé d'hommes et de femmes aussi petits que le père Maggotte - ceux-là même qu'elle avait aperçus depuis la rivière - ce qui l'amena à se demander si c'étaient eux qui étaient atteints de nanisme ou elle de gigantisme. Fort heureusement, elle savait que des Hommes semblables à elle vivaient dans ce monde. Tom le lui avait expliqué récemment. _Fort heureusement._ Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela aurait donné si elle avait dû se reconstruire une vie dans un monde où la taille de tous les habitants avoisinait celle d'un enfant de six ans ! Ces pensées étranges et dérangeantes ne la lâchèrent qu'une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'elle avisait les abords d'une jolie ferme non loin d'eux. Entourée de champs dorés et agrémentée d'un jardin potager digne de ce nom, elle ressemblait en tous points à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir chez elle… de même que les trois gros chiens noirs qui galopèrent vers eux à grand renfort d'aboiements, babines retroussées et crocs luisants de bave. Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. A croire que tous les fermiers du monde et des mondes parallèles gardaient leur bien de la même façon…

- Etau ! Croc ! Loup ! Couchés !

La voix de leur maître calma les chiens sur-le-champ et une femme apparut sur le seuil de la maison, au moins aussi petite et replète que le père Maggotte.

- Ah c'est toi ! dit-elle, alors qu'ils mettaient pied à terre. Je me demandais aussi, à cette heure. Qui nous ramènes-tu donc ?

- Tom Bombadil et une jeune demoiselle des Grandes Gens, Dame Sharon. Ma Dame, voici la mère Magotte, mon épouse.

- Je suis ravie de vous connaître, la salua Sharon en prenant bien soin cette fois de ne pas tendre la main.

- Bienvenue à la Haricotière, Dame Sharon. Le vieux Bombadil est encore en manque d'herbe à pipe, je présume ?

Le ton semblait sévère, mais la lueur d'amusement qui dansait dans ses prunelles pétillantes le démentit aussitôt. Sharon lui fit un sourire complice auquel elle répondit, avant de les inviter à entrer, ordonnant à ses chiens de rester dehors. Une émotion inattendue la saisit alors lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la grande pièce. Les tables et bancs de bois, le feu de cheminée, l'évier de pierre, les odeurs de feu et de légumes prêts à cuire… Elle aurait presque pu se croire de retour dans son monde, dans la ferme de quelque petit couple de personnes âgées. Elle y serait même allée de sa petite larme si la mère Maggotte ne les avait pas invités à cet instant à prendre place dans les confortables fauteuils situés près de l'âtre.

- Mets donc un fût en perce, demanda Maggotte à sa femme. Je m'en vais chercher les réserves du vieux Tom.

La mère Maggotte acquiesça et pria instamment Tom et Sharon de faire comme chez eux en attendant son retour. Profitant de ce que Tom et elle étaient seuls, Sharon se pencha vers lui :

- Que sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Ils vous ressemblent et dans le même temps, j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez absolument rien à voir avec eux !

- Ce sont des Hobbits, jeune Sharon, lui répondit-il. Les Hobbits occupent l'extrême est de la Terre du Milieu, et ont nommé ce vert pays la Comté. L'une des cartes que vous avez consultées devait certainement en faire mention. C'est un peuple extrêmement discret, fort peu connu du reste du Monde.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, effectivement, il lui semblait se souvenir de ce terme de « Comté »…

- Et… Ils sont tous de cette taille ?

- Assurément ! rit Tom. Est-ce donc si surprenant ?

- Là d'où je viens, avoir une taille comme la leur à leur âge est une maladie, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je vois.

Tom resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le feu qui brûlait à leurs pieds et Sharon osa avec hésitation la question qui la turlupinait depuis leur rencontre avec le père Maggotte :

- Vous n'êtes pas un Hobbit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit-il simplement en dodelinant de la tête.

- Mais alors, qui êtes-vous ?

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre à cet instant précis, et le père Maggotte revint vers eux, tenant entre ses mains un petit paquet brunâtre dégageant une forte odeur qu'il donna à Tom. Sharon se tassa dans son siège, contrariée : les interruptions aux moments critiques des conversations, ce n'était pas censé arriver que dans les films ?

- De la feuille de Longoulet ! s'exclama alors Tom en lui désignant le paquet brun d'un air triomphant. La meilleure herbe à pipe de la région et, en ce qui me concerne, de toute la Terre du Milieu !

- Ne me prends pas pour plus sot que je ne le suis Bombadil ! grinça Maggotte avec un sourire en coin. Tu dis ça pour que je te serve mon meilleur fût !

- Tu parles de celui que tu gardais tout spécialement en prévision de sa prochaine visite ? le taquina soudain la mère Maggotte, de retour avec des chopes. En voilà justement le contenu !

Le père Maggotte leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme, mais Sharon le vit échanger un sourire complice avec son épouse avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Il leur distribua ensuite une chope à chacun et elle retint une grimace en découvrant la sienne emplie de bière, ce qui coupa net sa soif. Elle détestait la bière… Mais elle n'eut pas le courage, ni l'impolitesse de s'en plaindre. Aussi, lorsque Maggotte voulut trinquer, elle trinqua avec eux, histoire de faire bonne figure. Bien mal lui en prit… Elle eut tout d'abord le plus grand mal à ne pas recracher à la tête du père Maggotte la petite toute gorgée qu'elle avait prise tant elle était amère, mais lorsqu'elle commit l'erreur d'avaler ladite gorgée, le liquide immonde lui brûla l'œsophage, tant et si bien qu'elle se mit à tousser comme une damnée, manquant d'ailleurs de renverser sa chope sur le sol.

- Pas l'habitude, hein ? constata le père Maggotte en se levant.

Si elle n'avait été au bord de l'agonie, elle aurait gratifié le Hobbit de son regard le plus noir. Pas l'habitude, pas l'habitude… Les seules vapeurs dégagées par ce truc-là auraient suffi à faire exploser une armée d'éthylotests et lui, il lui parlait d'habitude ! Dans son monde, avaler une gorgée de bière n'avait jamais manqué de la tuer ! L'évocation de son chez elle lui fit d'ailleurs penser qu'il faudra qu'elle se rappelle de rembarrer le premier ignare qui chouinera en avalant une bière à 12°… Si toutefois elle y retournait un jour !

- Tenez, cela vous calmera, lui dit alors le père Maggotte en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Je suis navré. D'habitude, les Grandes Gens sont friands de notre bière. Je ne pensais pas que…

- Ça va… souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque, après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau. Z'en faites pas…

Parler lui était douloureux et elle but derechef, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop toussé. Un regard en coin vers Tom lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas semblé le moins du monde perturbé par sa mésaventure, au contraire : il sirota sereinement une gorgée de bière puis sortit de sa poche une jolie pipe de bois qu'il se mit à garnir avec les feuilles du paquet que Maggotte lui avait donné.

- Alors, cette récolte ? fit-il, après avoir craché un petit rond de fumée.

- Oh, ma foi, rien de bien extraordinaire, répondit le père Maggotte qui saisit la perche au vol. Figure-toi que…

Sharon écouta les deux hommes deviser culture d'une oreille distraite, plus impressionnée par la logorrhée verbale du père Maggotte que par le contenu de la conversation en lui-même, et elle se demanda en silence ce que cela aurait donné si Tom l'avait lancé sur un sujet que le Hobbit aurait qualifié d'intéressant. Car si peu extraordinaire que soit sa récolte selon ses termes, absolument tout y passait, de l'arrachage des carottes à la taille des pommes de terre, jusqu'à la façon d'entasser les déchets organiques de manière à obtenir le meilleur compost possible. Elle fut même presque surprise de ne pas les entendre débattre de la circonférence réglementaire des petits pois. Par politesse, elle fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air de suivre la discussion, mais en réalité, elle s'ennuyait un peu. Les conversations agricoles de la Terre du Milieu n'éveillaient guère plus son intérêt que celles de son monde… La voix de Tom s'insinua alors dans ses pensées et elle se redressa lorsqu'elle l'entendit demander des nouvelles du monde extérieur et de la Comté.

- Je ne t'apprendrais rien si je te dis qu'il se passe des choses étranges ces temps-ci, lui dit sombrement le père Maggotte. Les Nains et les Elfes passent la frontière pour ne jamais revenir et les Grandes Gens rôdent sur nos terres, sauf vot' respect damoiselle ! Y'a quelque chose qui va pas. Personne n'est capable de dire quoi mais tout le monde le sent.

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles et étrangement, les images de ses cauchemars défilèrent dans l'esprit de Sharon, sans qu'elle parvienne seulement à savoir pourquoi. Car ces derniers n'avaient pas cessé, bien au contraire. Elle n'avait plus connu une seule nuit tranquille depuis qu'elle vivait chez Tom et Baie d'Or et curieusement, c'étaient toujours les mêmes images qui lui revenaient : celles d'armées en guerre dans un paysage inconnu et d'un grand œil de feu au sommet d'une tour. L'évocation de cette image la fit frissonner et elle vit Tom lui jeter un regard en coin, mais si furtif qu'elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle tourna alors son regard vers le père Maggotte. Celui-ci les observait attentivement et elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce bref échange. A croire qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire aussi, celui-là…

- Mais trêve de sombres nouvelles ! s'exclama brusquement Magotte en tapant dans ses mains. Tu ne connais pas encore la dernière : Bilbon Sacquet a disparu !

Le visage de Tom resta impassible, mais Sharon sentit l'atmosphère se tendre tout à coup et elle devina que cet événement, malgré son apparence anodine, intéressait Tom bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir.

- Voilà une nouvelle dont je n'ai pas eu vent, dit-il d'un air songeur, presque pour lui-même.

- Toute la Comté ne parle que de ça depuis que c'est arrivé ! Tu ne sors pas assez de ta forêt, vieil ermite !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est arrivé à la fin du mois dernier. A l'occasion de ses cent onze ans, le vieux…

Deuxième tentative de meurtre de la part du vieux Hobbit. A la mention de l'âge de ce monsieur Sacquet, Sharon avala de travers la gorgée d'eau qu'elle était en train de boire et manqua à nouveau de s'étouffer. Le père Maggotte sauta de sa chaise pour venir lui tapoter le dos, l'air plus surpris que contrit.

- Vous voulez m'étouffer ou quoi ? cracha-t-elle au Hobbit en reprenant son souffle. Bon sang, cent onze ans !

- Un âge ma foi très respectable pour un Hobbit, plaisanta Tom.

- Respectable ? Vous plaisantez ? Chez moi, arriver à un âge pareil relève du miracle !

- Vous devez vraiment venir de loin si tel est le cas ! s'exclama Maggotte.

La jeune femme jeta un regard furtif à Tom et eut un petit rire :

- Vous n'avez pas idée ! Mais pardonnez-moi, je vous ai coupé. Reprenez où vous en étiez.

- Excellente suggestion, sourit Tom.

- Où en étais-je ? s'interrogea Maggotte en retournant à son fauteuil. Ah oui ! Je disais donc qu'à l'occasion de ses cent onze ans, le vieux Bilbon Sacquet avait organisé la plus mémorable fête jamais vue de mémoire de Hobbit ! On raconte que des chariots entiers ont défilé pendant des semaines pour lui amener tout ce dont il avait besoin. La Comté toute entière en a jasé des mois durant ! Puis arrive le jour de la fête. Tout est aussi somptueux que les invités l'avaient imaginé et tout se passe bien quand d'un coup, le vieux Bilbon se met en tête de faire un discours. Paraîtrait qu'il parlait de choses bizarres, comme quoi il allait partir et tout et v'là-t-y pas que pfiou ! D'un coup d'un seul, le Hobbit disparait sans que personne puisse se vanter de l'avoir jamais revu depuis ! Même son neveu, le petit Frodon, a été pris de court !

- Il a disparu soudainement dis-tu ?

- C'est ce qu'on raconte, acquiesça Maggotte. Il était là à faire son discours et tout à coup il n'y était plus. Et on dit également que Gandalf le Gris, qui était venu tout spécialement pour sa fête, s'est envolé sans laisser de traces le soir même de sa disparition. Je te laisse deviner le genre de bruits qui ont commencé à courir après ça…

Tom ne répondit pas. Il parut soudain plongé dans une profonde réflexion et arborait un air sérieux que Sharon ne lui avait jamais vu et qui lui fit peur.

- Vous savez ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d'instinct.

Son hôte releva la tête et vrilla son regard au sien.

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé, acquiesça-t-il. Et je crois qu'il est temps que vous le sachiez aussi. Maggotte mon ami, pardonne ma brusquerie, mais nous allons devoir te quitter. Certaines choses sont en marche que nous ne pouvons arrêter.

Sharon leva un sourcil vers le père Maggote, persuadée qu'il n'en comprenait pas plus qu'elle, mais elle vit ses yeux osciller plusieurs fois entre Tom et elle et son expression changea soudain du tout au tout, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose :

- Oh… murmura-t-il. Le temps est donc venu…

- Quel temps ? releva la jeune femme d'un ton brusque. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de son agressivité, mais la sensation de malaise qu'elle ressentait sous le regard des deux hommes était telle qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Son intuition lui disait qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder à découvrir une partie des réponses qu'elle cherchait depuis une semaine, et que ça n'allait pas lui plaire du tout, comme elle s'en était toujours doutée.

- Venez jolie Sharon, il est temps, lui dit doucement Tom.

- Je vous raccompagne à l'embarcadère, proposa le père Maggotte, cela ira plus vite.

- Merci mon ami.

Tous quittèrent donc la demeure du fermier et saluèrent son épouse au passage, avant de prendre la route. Personne ne pipa mot durant tout le trajet, pas même Sharon, et ce malgré les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Elle désirait en effet respecter le silence des deux hommes, mais souhaitait également profiter du peu de temps qui lui restait avant que la catastrophe pressentie ne lui tombe sur la couenne. Et ce ne fut que lorsque Tom et elle eûrent repris la route qu'elle desserra enfin les lèvres, pour la toute première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le père Maggotte :

- Les vacances sont finies, hein ?

- J'en ai bien peur, dame Sharon... J'en ai bien peur...


	7. CH 6 : Révélations

**Résumé : Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, vous n'en pouviez plus de rester dans l'ignorance, VOUS N'EN DORMIEZ PLUS LA NUIT ! Oui bon OK, j'exagère un tout petit peu :) Mais après moults questions et interrogations, voici enfin le chapitre des révélations, comme l'indique son titre ! (c'est comme le Port-Salut..) **

**Je n'en dit pas plus, ça gâcherait le suspens. N'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler s'il y a des incohérences, ce n'est pas facile de monter une histoire en essayant de faire pour que tout colle ^^' J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçus.**

**Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et revieweurs, mimi70 et Melior, à tous ceux qui ont lu sans reviewer et merci également pour les adds et les follows =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Bon, Tom, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot parce que ça m'énerve !

Le petit homme, qui venait gentiment de proposer un morceau de fromage à Sharon, suspendit son geste d'un air surpris. La jeune femme regretta aussitôt ses paroles, mais son fichu orgueil couplé à l'exaspération qui bouillonnait en elle l'empêchèrent d'en rien laisser paraître. Elle soutint son regard, bornée, se disant qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère contre lui. Car en effet, si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui révèle toute la vérité dès leur retour, elle en avait été pour ses frais. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur visite au père Maggotte, Tom avait au contraire totalement changé d'attitude, faisant tout pour retarder le moment fatidique, contant en détail leur après-midi à Baie d'Or, disparaissant ensuite Dieu-seul-savait-où et ne reparaissant miraculeusement que pour l'heure du dîner. Dîner au cours duquel il enquiquina d'ailleurs royalement Sharon à vouloir la forcer à manger quelque chose, malgré son peu d'appétit, arguant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre des forces après cette longue journée.

Bon, elle devait l'avouer, l'attitude de Tom l'avait plutôt arrangée au début – elle était encore suffisamment effrayée pour ne pas vouloir entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mais l'impatience et la colère avaient fini par prendre le pas sur sa peur. Elle n'avait jamais supporté de rester dans l'ignorance sachant qu'une catastrophe allait lui tomber dessus, et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

- « Tourner autour du pot » ? Je ne crois pas connaître cette expression, répondit Tom, d'une insupportable politesse, comme à son habitude.

- Arrêtez de me faire languir, rectifia Sharon. Je n'ai pas envie de fromage. Ce que je veux, c'est que vous m'expliquiez en quoi la disparition de ce fameux Monsieur Sacquet vous a tant affecté et surtout, surtout, en quoi cela peut bien me concerner !

- Il m'avait pourtant semblé comprendre que vous ne désiriez le savoir que le plus tard possible, rétorqua malicieusement Bombadil.

- Ça, c'était avant que vous ne vous mettiez à jouer avec mes nerfs. Je ne supporte plus d'attendre. S'il doit m'arriver une tuile, autant en finir tout de suite !

Nullement démonté par sa mauvaise humeur, Tom l'observa un instant puis hocha la tête.

- Il en sera comme vous le souhaitez. Mais venez ! Certaines confidences sont plus faciles à accueillir au creux d'un moelleux fauteuil.

Sharon doutait sérieusement que le moelleux de son fauteuil puisse faire passer la pilule qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire avaler, mais elle se leva néanmoins et le suivit. Elle gratifia au passage Baie d'Or d'un regard d'excuse, mal à l'aise de la voir débarrasser seule les restes de leurs repas. Celle-ci ne sembla toutefois pas s'en formaliser et lui adressa en retour un sourire encourageant. Sharon s'installa donc aux côtés de Tom, devant la cheminée, au sein de laquelle un feu ronflait doucement. Son hôte avait d'ores et déjà dégainé sa pipe et prit le paquet de tabac posé sur la petite table basse devant eux. Elle nota vaguement qu'un petit coffret y était également posé, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant, puis une fragrance familière lui apprit soudain que Tom avait allumé sa précieuse bouffarde. Un joli rond de fumée flotta un instant devant ses yeux, avant de se désagréger.

- Avant de vous révéler la raison pour laquelle les Valar vous ont envoyée ici, commença Tom, je dois vous éclairer sur les événements qui ont eu lieu dernièrement en Terre du Milieu, outre la disparition de Bilbon Sacquet.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? dit Sharon en faisant la moue.

- Ça l'est, acquiesça très sérieusement son hôte. Où en êtes-vous de vos lectures ?

La jeune femme rougit violemment, embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui avouer qu'elle n'avait absolument rien retenu du peu qu'elle avait lu tant cela lui avait paru compliqué. Elle opta donc pour une réponse qui lui parut aussi peu convaincante que d'habitude, doublée d'une vraie-fausse excuse qui, elle en était sûre, ne dupa pas le petit homme plus qu'elle :

- J'en étais à… la création de votre monde en gros… Disons que je me suis plutôt penchée sur les cartes et les descriptions de quelques peuples…

- Très bien, dit-il en se recalant confortablement dans son fauteuil et sans relever sa gêne. Je vais donc devoir vous conter l'histoire en détail.

Malheureusement, les explications qui suivirent furent pour elle un enchevêtrement d'événements divers et de noms étranges tout aussi obscurs que ceux dont les livres faisaient mention. Pour ce qu'elle en retint, il était question d'une « ombre se levant à l'est », de contrées attaquées par ce que Tom appelait des « Orques », d'un anneau de pouvoir, d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres nommé Sauron dont le seul but était de dominer la Terre du Milieu toute entière, et d'un cataclysme qui ferait passer l'Apocalypse chrétienne pour une soirée dansante du troisième âge si jamais ledit seigneur ténébreux remettait la main sur le fameux bijou. Concernant ce sinistre individu, Tom crut également bon de préciser qu'il n'était pas un mauvais bougre à la base, mais qu'il avait été corrompu par son prédécesseur et maître, un individu appelé Morgoth. La mention de ce nom fit sursauter Sharon : il était le même que celui qu'elle avait vu dans un ouvrage le lendemain de son arrivée et qui lui avait fait si peur.

- Lors de la Guerre de la Grande Colère il y a fort longtemps, lui expliqua Tom, Eönwë, le commandant de l'armée des Valar et héraut de Manwë Sulimo, le plus puissant d'entre eux, marcha sur la forteresse d'Angband où se terraient Morgoth et Sauron, alors son lieutenant. Tous deux fuirent devant lui, jusqu'au fin fond des noires cavernes que Morgoth avait fait creuser. Là les trouva Eönwë, et Morgoth s'agenouilla, implorant en vain son pardon et celui des Valar. Ce fut alors qu'Eonwë découvrit, dissimulé dans son giron, l'objet que voici.

Tom se pencha vers le coffret que Sharon avait remarqué auparavant et l'ouvrit. Il contenait un magnifique joyau translucide gros comme la paume de ma main, monté en pendant et cerclé d'argent, et dans lequel évoluait une étrange fumée noire. Interdite, la jeune femme examina la chose, ne sachant que dire. En fait d'objet appartenant à un être corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus… impressionnant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Tom ne cessait de l'observer, et elle comprit que sa totale absence de réaction était foncièrement anormale, ce qui l'agaça. Enfin quoi, ce n'était qu'un caillou ! S'était-il attendu à ce qu'elle hurle de terreur ? Elle n'eut pas terminé de se poser la question que la réponse fusa dans son esprit : oui. Oui, il s'y était attendu…

- Ce joyau contient ce qui reste de l'esprit corrompu de Morgoth, finit-il par préciser voyant qu'elle ne savait comment se comporter. Il est l'Ondomorë, la Pierre Noire, l'un des derniers réceptacles de son pouvoir. Créée sur l'île de Tol Sirion par Morgoth lui-même, il y déversa par précaution une partie de son pouvoir pour se préserver en cas de défaite face aux Valar. C'est ce qu'Eonwë découvrit ce jour là. Horrifié par son acte, il prit sur lui de soustraire la pierre à Morgoth. Ce dernier fut ensuite jeté dans le Néant, hors des cercles du monde, après avoir été mutilé sous les yeux de Sauron.

- Comment êtes-vous entré en possession de cette pierre ? lâcha Sharon, incrédule.

- Cette partie de l'histoire importe peu.

A nouveau, la jeune femme resta silencieuse. Instinctivement, elle sentait que les paroles de Tom auraient dû l'horrifier et lui faire pousser de hauts cris, mais en réalité, elle n'était pas plus impressionnée qu'auparavant et elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Bon, Morgoth avait transféré une partie de son esprit dans cette pierre… Et alors ?

- Et qu'est-il advenu de Sauron ? s'enquit-elle.

- La pitié qui fut refusée à Morgoth, Sauron l'obtint d'Eönwë lorsqu'il reconnut ses fautes. Il quitta ainsi la forteresse sous bonne garde, en attente de la décision de Manwë à son sujet. Ce dernier lui ordonna de se rendre à Valinor pour y être jugé par les Valar, mais Sauron prit peur et s'enfuit, retombant peu après sous l'emprise du mal.

- Et... Quel est le rapport entre votre pierre et cette histoire d'anneau ?

- Les deux sont liés, jolie Dame. L'Anneau Unique est le réceptacle du pouvoir de Sauron et son actuel possesseur, que je soupçonne être Bilbon Sacquet, n'aura d'autre choix que de le détruire pour éradiquer sa menace. Or, Sauron est un Maia et par conséquent, immortel. Quand bien même l'Unique serait détruit, son esprit perdurerait, errant impuissant sur nos terres. Or, s'il venait à apprendre que l'Ondomorë se trouve en réalité en Terre du Milieu – alors qu'il la croit toujours entre les mains d'Eonwë – il n'aurait de cesse que de la retrouver. Il pourrait alors recouvrer son pouvoir et étendre à nouveau son influence maléfique sur nos contrées. Quant à supposer qu'il apprenne son existence avant que l'Anneau ne soit détruit...

Un ange passa, lourd de sous-entendus.

- Si Sauron parvient à s'emparer de l'Ondomorë avant la destruction de l'Anneau, il pourra alors combiner son pouvoir à celui de Morgoth et les ténèbres s'étendront jusqu'aux confins du monde. Peut-être même pourrait-il envisager de ramener son maître à la vie...

Un nouveau silence tomba entre eux. Forts de ces précisions, les rouages de l'esprit de Sharon se décidèrent enfin à se mettre en branle et elle récapitula mentalement la situation. Bon, petit un, la Terre du Milieu était sous la menace directe d'un psychopathe qui aurait fait passer Adolf Hitler pour un enfant de chœur et dont la principale source de son pouvoir s'avérait être le fameux Anneau Unique. Petit deux, l'Ondomorë, qui contenait une partie de l'esprit maléfique de Morgoth et que Sauron croyait perdue, était en réalité toujours en Terre du Milieu, entre les mains de Tom. Et petit trois, la Terre du Milieu allait se retrouver dans une sacrée mouise si personne ne détruisait ces deux artefacts avant que Sauron ne remette la main dessus. Soit. Et elle alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là-dedans ? Une angoisse subite lui tordit les entrailles cependant qu'elle se posait cette question et elle se dit qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout le lien que son cerveau était en train de faire entre les événements qui venaient de lui être contés et sa présence ici…

- Et…

Sa voix eut un raté et elle dut s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans moi ?

Question purement rhétorique qu'elle se maudit d'avoir posé à l'instant même où elle avait ouvert la bouche. Elle savait ce que Tom allait dire. Elle le savait et pourtant, elle espérait encore l'entendre lui annoncer qu'il l'ignorait. Or, au lieu de cela, il vrilla sur elle un regard empli de compassion et elle sut instantanément que le destin ne l'épargnerait pas.

- L'Ondomorë vous est échu, Sharon. Les Valar vous ont désignée pour le détruire. Et vous seule pouvez trouver le moyen.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement puis, sans prévenir, un fou-rire saisit la jeune femme. Un fou-rire terrible, tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu de sa vie et dont les accents hystériques lui firent plus peur que toutes les assertions de Tom. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues dont elle ne sut si elles avaient ou non été engendrées par sa crise. A travers ces larmes, elle vit Baie d'Or – revenue en courant, probablement alertée par ses rires – pâlir comme un spectre. Quant à Tom, il resta imperturbable.

- Attendez, hoqueta-t-elle, vous êtes en train de me dire que vos Valar m'ont arrachée à mon univers et à ma mort pour m'envoyer dans un monde que je ne connais pas afin d'y détruire un caillou maléfique ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien du tabac qu'il cultive, votre père Maggotte ?

Baie d'Or dut s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale puisqu'elle fit un pas vers elle, les yeux brillants.

- Mon amie, je vous en prie… souffla-t-elle.

- Non ! s'écria Sharon, la faisant stopper d'un impérieux signe de la main. Je veux qu'il parle ! Je veux qu'il me dise pourquoi ses grands esprits sont venus me chercher _moi_, dans _mon_ monde, plutôt que de choisir quelqu'un d'ici pour détruire cette foutue pierre !

- Prenez-là, lui dit Tom pour toute réponse.

Sharon se figea, interdite. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Et puis, savoir que l'un des plus noirs esprits de la Terre du Milieu roupillait confortablement au sein de la pierre ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de la toucher. Mais baste ! Si elle n'avait pas envie de la toucher, elle avait encore moins envie de passer pour une poule mouillée devant ses hôtes. C'est pourquoi elle tendit tout de même la main et prit la pierre en fermant les yeux. Une demi-seconde plus tard, elle les rouvrit, constatant que le caillou n'avait pas explosé comme elle l'avait craint. La seule réaction visible au niveau de la pierre était la vitesse à laquelle tourbillonnaient les volutes de fumée, légèrement plus rapide.

- Que ressentez-vous ? lui demanda Tom.

- Rien ! répondit-elle, exaspérée. La pierre est tiède, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fallu que je ressente selon vous ?

- N'éprouvez-vous pas l'envie de garder l'Ondomorë ? De la posséder à tout prix et d'utiliser son pouvoir pour votre propre compte ?

- Faudrait vraiment être cinglé si le quart de ce que vous venez de m'en dire est vrai !

- Et c'est pour cela que vous avez été choisie, Sharon. Pour tout autre que vous, ce simple contact physique avec la pierre serait proprement insupportable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Son pouvoir est plus fort que nos faibles esprits. Tout comme l'Anneau Unique, l'Ondomorë en viendrait à corrompre son détenteur.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me fait rien à moi ?

- On ne peut contrôler ce qu'on ne comprend pas…

Agacée par tous ces mystères, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce que son dicton hautement philosophique signifiait, quand…

_Sharon…_

Prise par surprise, elle poussa un cri et lâcha l'Ondomorë qui vint percuter le sol avec un bruit mat qui était tout sauf normal. Cette voix… Elle en était presque venue à l'oublier, ne l'ayant plus jamais entendue depuis le premier soir passé chez Tom. A tort visiblement.

- La voix de Morgoth, précisa sombrement Tom, en réponse à sa question muette. La même que vous aviez entendu le soir de votre arrivée.

Sharon ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il savait. Depuis le début, Tom savait et il n'avait rien dit. C'en fut trop soudain. L'Anneau, l'Ondomorë, sa soi-disant mission… Une fureur noire s'empara d'elle.

- Dame Sharon, il faut…

- Ah non, non, non, non, non… Il ne faut rien du tout !

- Ecoutez-le, je vous en prie, la supplia Baie d'Or.

- Je ne veux pas l'écouter ! hurla-t-elle soudain en bondissant de son fauteuil. Je me fiche de votre foutu caillou ! Et je me fiche de votre Anneau Unique, je me fiche de Sauron, de Morgoth et de votre fin du monde à la noix ! Trouvez quelqu'un d'ici pour détruire la pierre ! Il est hors de question que je m'en charge ! Ce monde n'est pas le mien !

- Il l'est devenu, Sharon… murmura Tom.

- ASSEZ !

Son cri fit trembler les murs. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa sa cape et se rua hors de la maison, après avoir repoussé le bras de Baie d'Or qui tentait de la retenir. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle se mit à courir au hasard, n'importe où, pourvu que ce soit loin de la maison, pourvu qu'elle n'entende plus les énormités proférées par Tom et qui menaçaient de lui faire perdre la raison. Des branches fouettèrent son visage alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la forêt, sans ralentir. Il faisait nuit noire et elle ne distinguait ni arbre, ni sentier. Pourtant, pas une seule fois elle ne trébucha, ni ne se blessa, comme si les arbres lui ouvraient le chemin, conscients de la douleur qu'elle portait en elle, leurs sinistres grincements faisant écho aux gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait dormir dans un vrai lit, prendre une vraie douche, porter un pantalon, allumer la lumière, regarder la télévision, écouter de la musique, faire un barbecue, râler parce qu'il fallait aller travailler. Faire des choses normales. Ces choses dont on l'avait dépouillée depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Son quotidien, ses repères…

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle courut ainsi. Toutes à ses pensées et à son désespoir, elle sentit soudain un rude choc ébranler tout son corps et tomba, les mains en avant, dévalant sur le flanc un petit talus soigneusement dissimulé par les broussailles, avant de retomber durement à plat ventre, le corps en miettes. Un gémissement, mais de douleur cette fois, lui échappa. Elle avait probablement dû buter sur une de ces fichues racines qui venaient ramper jusque sur les sentiers de la forêt… Haletante, elle tâcha de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal, remuant doucement chaque partie de son corps. Les paumes de ses mains lui faisaient mal : elle avait sûrement dû se les écorcher en tombant, avec ce réflexe à la noix qu'elle avait de tendre les mains… Mais peu importe. A première vue, elle n'avait rien de cassé et ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Etant donné les circonstances, collectionner les bleus n'était pas ce qui aurait pu lui arriver de pire... Soulagée, elle se tourna sur le dos et s'apprêtait à se relever quand elle entendit soudain un son familier, un son d'ici, qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille : les grincements du Vieil Homme-Saule. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, ignorant les tiraillements de son corps douloureux : avait-elle donc couru si longtemps ? Rassurée, elle tâtonna à l'aveugle, guidée par les glouglous du ruisseau et les craquements du saule, contre le tronc duquel elle se laissa tomber lorsqu'elle l'eut localisé.

- Salut, vieux grincheux… souffla-t-elle.

Une petite racine vint s'enrouler autour de son poignet, qui lui arracha un vague sourire. Elle s'était rendue à plusieurs reprises dans cette clairière durant la semaine et si le Saule avait, au début, nourri de mauvaises intentions à son égard, ses tentatives de kidnapping s'étaient rapidement muées en une sorte de jeu auquel Sharon se prêtait plus que volontiers et qui avait surpris Tom lui-même. Tom… Repenser à lui raviva sa colère.

- Laisse tomber, va… Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui… dit-elle au saule d'un ton las en dégageant son poignet.

Celui-ci obéit mais la racine resta néanmoins à proximité et tapota ses chausses pour l'agacer.

- Il paraît que je suis là pour détruire un caillou, lui raconta-t-elle. L'Ondomorë, ça te dis quelque chose ? Ben non, tu penses… T'as pas dû faire grand-chose de ta vie toi, à part grincer et embêter ton monde, pas vrai ?

Un crissement aux accents de protestation résonna dans la clairière et la petite racine lui fouetta les chevilles.

- Oh, ça va, hein… Bref ! Tom m'a expliqué que Morgoth avait transféré une partie de son esprit dans cette pierre, qu'en gros, elle pourrait représenter un danger pire encore que l'Anneau si jamais il la retrouvait, que ce soit de son vivant ou non, et que si on ne voulait pas que la Terre du Milieu se retrouve noyée dans les ténèbres, il fallait à tout prix la détruire – en plus de détruire l'Anneau, bien évidemment… Et sur la pomme de qui est-ce tombé, je te le donne en mille… de bibi, bien sûr ! Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

Un frémissement parcourut le tronc tout entier et elle sut qu'en effet, le Saule l'écoutait, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Au moins un qui était décidé à la laisser parler sans l'interrompre, ni essayer de lui imposer son point de vue. Non pas qu'il eut le choix…

- Tout ça parce que vos foutus Valar ont été infichus de choisir quelqu'un d'ici ! grogna-t-elle en jetant au loin un petit morceau de bois trouvé par terre. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui devrais me taper le sale boulot, hein ? Parce que je ne ressens rien quand je touche la pierre ? Non, mais franchement, tu crois pas que… ?

Sharon ne finit jamais sa phrase. Une idée venait de s'imposer à elle, si brusquement qu'elle perdit instantanément le fil. Les Valar… La clairière du Tournesaules… Là où tout avait commencé. Serait-il possible que… que les Valar puissent la renvoyer chez elle d'ici ? Fébrile, elle se releva gauchement en s'appuyant contre le tronc du Saule et sentit émaner de lui comme une onde de réprobation qu'elle ignora. Droit devant elle n'étaient que ténèbres et seuls les bruits de la forêt crevaient le silence, laissant deviner la présence de quelque bête mystérieuse au milieu des bois. Elle s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était d'un ridicule consommé mais…

- Ohé, les Valar, vous m'entendez ? cria-t-elle, effrayée par sa propre voix. Je veux que vous me rameniez chez moi ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Je ne connais pas ce monde, ni ses habitants et il est hors de question que j'aille détruire l'Ondomorë ! Vous avez pu m'amener ici il y a une semaine, alors je vous ordonne de me ramener chez moi _maintenant_ !

Seul un silence ouaté lui répondit. Enhardie par toute la colère qu'elle avait à leur encontre, elle continua de vociférer :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'arracher ainsi les gens à leur monde ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'arracher à ma propre mort ! La Terre du Milieu doit être suffisamment vaste, alors choisissez qui vous voulez, mais laissez-moi tranquille, vous m'entendez ? Laissez-moi tranquille !

Elle poursuivit sur le même registre des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que de sa gorge en feu ne sorte plus qu'un filet de son ténu et éraillé jusqu'à ce que – constatant qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse - le désespoir crève et la jette au sol, sur lequel elle se mit à frapper à poings fermés, un hurlement sur les lèvres… Et jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le vieux Saule ne l'entoure de ses racines pour la ramener au pied de son tronc contre lequel elle s'endormit, épuisée par ses pleurs, son vieux cœur asséché frémissant pour la première fois depuis des siècles d'un sentiment qu'il avait cru avoir à jamais oublié : la pitié.

* * *

**Plus je me relis et plus j'ai peur d'avoir été trop simpliste... Vos avis ?**


	8. CH 7 : Espionnage et Jamesbonderies

**Résumé : Un tout petit chapitre, je m'en excuse d'avance, mais le suivant est trop long pour que je l'y ajoute ^^ Voici donc le récit de ce qui arrive à Sharon le lendemain de sa crise chez Tom et Baie d'Or. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré sa brièveté ! Par contre, vu que je déménage, je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps à publier le suivant. Ca fait un peu mais je préfère vous prévenir, on ne sait jamais ;)**

**Disclaimer : Sharon et les personnages que vous allez rencontrer dans ce chapitre sont ma propriété exclusive. Le reste appartient à Monsieur Tolkien.**

**Remerciements**

**lili : c'est gentil de te connecter en guest pour pouvoir reviewer ma fic, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que le fait que Sharon suive son propre chemin te plaise, je craignais un peu les réactions des lecteurs à ce sujet :) J'espère que cette petite suite te plaira également ! Merci encore à toi !**

**Charlie13 : A quand la suite, eh bien, à tout de suite ! ;) Merci pour ta review !**

**Plume : une passion avec Gandalf, mon Dieu, le fou rire que tu m'as fait avoir ! XDDD Autant certains ne les prennent pas au berceau, autant Sharon ne les prend pas non plus au déambulateur ! XDD Quant à ce qui va se passer, je ne vais rien dire, ça gâcherait tout ;) J'espère que tu as réussi à dormir quand même depuis le dernier chapitre :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, elle m'a fait super plaisir !**

**Merci aussi à mimi70, Gladoo89, à son Eminence le Très Grand Comte du Lancer-de-Fleurs-Dans-La-Face Strider'Arbalest et à tous les followers qui guettent leur boîte mail chaque seconde de chaque heure de chaque jour dans l'espoir de pouvoir lire un nouveau chapitre ;) **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle émergea des limbes de son sommeil le lendemain, emmitouflée dans une couverture, Sharon crut tout d'abord se trouver dans la petite chambre mansardée qu'elle occupait dans la maison de Tom et Baie d'Or. Mais la réalité la rattrapa bien vite lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, les paupières encore lourdes. Au-dessus d'elle, le grand saule étendait sa majestueuse ramure dans laquelle piaillaient joyeusement une myriade d'oiseaux, peu impressionnés par l'aura maléfique dégagée par le végétal. Le soleil quant à lui, pour le peu qu'elle pouvait en voir, était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Encore un peu perdue, la jeune femme s'étira avec force grognements, se frotta les yeux sans douceur et s'assit contre le tronc du saule avant de bailler avec sa classe habituelle, bouche grande ouverte. Un frisson courut alors le long de son dos et elle ramena la couverture sur ses épaules. Couverture qui n'était d'ailleurs pas là la veille au soir, remarqua-t-elle. Ce qui devait vouloir dire...

Sans prévenir, un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité la prit à l'idée que Tom ait pu parcourir la forêt de nuit rien que pour la lui amener, malgré la crise dont elle l'avait gratifié. Or, à peine cette pensée effleura-t-elle son esprit qu'elle l'agaça aussitôt : après tout, elle ne lui avait rien demandé ! Et s'il espérait lui faire passer la pilule concernant l'Ondomorë en venant lui apporter une couverture, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude – bien que la distance entre les deux ne soit pas exceptionnelle dans son cas...

D'une main, elle repoussa violemment le pitoyable coup bas de Tom sur le côté. Décidément, le petit homme avait l'art et la manière de la mettre en boule dès le réveil, et ce même quand il n'était pas là... Refusant de rester là à ruminer sa colère, Sharon se leva brusquement, rejeta la couverture contre le tronc de l'Homme-Saule, et posa sa main contre l'écorce de ce dernier, le remerciant silencieusement pour son soutien de la veille. Elle n'obtint ni réaction, ni grincement. Son nouvel ami devait dormir lui aussi. Elle se dirigea donc vers la rivière, s'agenouilla sur les pierres qui en bordaient les berges et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, histoire de se débarbouiller un peu. Voir son reflet dans l'eau lui donna l'impression d'observer quelqu'un d'autre. Ses longs cheveux lisses et foncés, que même sa nuit en forêt n'avaient pas réussi à ébouriffer, pendaient tristement des deux côtés de son visage. Ses yeux gris étaient cernés, et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, ses traits étaient tirés et son teint brouillé. La seule touche de lumière provenait de l'éclat de ses deux labrets décalés en argent, qui scintillaient dans l'eau de la rivière. Les voir lui fit penser à la fois où Tom lui avait posé des questions à leur sujet. Elle avait alors dû lui expliquer que dans son monde, beaucoup de gens portaient ce genre de bijou et que c'était même devenu une mode pour certains d'entre eux. Son hôte n'avait pas compris cette notion de « mode », mais il avait qualifié le piercing d' « étrange coutume » avant de partir de son éternel rire, celui qui ne manquait jamais de lui remonter le moral lorsqu'elle l'entendait...

L'eau du Tournesaules renvoya à Sharon le reflet souriant de son visage, qu'elle balaya violemment d'un revers de main. Elle en avait assez de penser à Tom sans arrêt. Malheureusement, il se trouvait qu'elle n'avait guère le choix. Car si Tom s'était déplacé cette nuit pour lui amener une couverture, il était plus que probable qu'il revienne aujourd'hui et elle n'avait pas du tout, mais pas du tout envie de le voir. Elle avait besoin de rester seule pour le moment. Et pour cela, il allait falloir qu'elle se décide rapidement sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Certes, elle pouvait prendre la couverture et quitter définitivement la forêt, oublier cette histoire d'Ondomorë et tout ce qui allait avec pour s'établir quelque part ailleurs en ce monde, dans un endroit où elle pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais bien que l'idée fût séduisante, elle savait aussi pertinemment qu'elle était totalement absurde : hormis Tom, Baie d'Or et le père Maggotte, elle ne connaissait personne en Terre du Milieu, pas plus qu'elle ne connaissait la Terre du Milieu elle-même. Et même en admettant qu'elle y parvienne, si Tom lui avait dit la vérité, si ce fameux Sauron parvenait finalement à asseoir sa domination sur ce monde, qui sait combien de temps durerait sa nouvelle vie ? Non, elle avait besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas vouloir voir Tom pour le moment. Elle avait besoin de penser un peu à tout cela, de remettre de l'ordre dans le fouillis de son esprit, sans la moindre intervention extérieure qui eût pu l'influencer. Elle décida donc, au bout de longues minutes de réflexion, d'aller marcher. Marcher l'avait toujours apaisée et elle espérait qu'il en serait de même cette fois-ci. Refusant de retourner vers la maison de Tom et Baie d'Or, elle prit le parti de suivre le Tournesaules vers l'aval, selon le chemin que Tom et elle avaient pris pour aller chez le père Maggotte. Cela lui permettrait ainsi de garder de l'eau à proximité et de ne pas se perdre si toutefois elle voulait rebrousser chemin.

Heureuse de savoir enfin où elle allait – du moins... façon de parler – Sharon replia sa couverture, qu'elle décida d'emmener avec elle au cas où, puis salua le Saule et se mit en marche. Elle n'avait pas fait dix pas que son ventre se mit à gargouiller ce qui, pendant un instant, l'amena à regretter la monumentale tablée de son hôte et les pots de crème fraîche dont elle ingurgitait chaque matin des louches entières. Mais un instant seulement. Car son orgueil et la colère qu'elle ressentait à son égard reprirent bien vite le dessus, et ce fût la tête haute et les poings serrés qu'elle continua sa route. Elle ne mangerait probablement pas avant un long moment, autant qu'elle s'y fasse tout de suite...

Mais sa faim, tout comme sa colère, finirent pas s'estomper, car sa balade le long de la rivière s'avéra réellement plaisante. Durant plusieurs heures, elle profita ainsi entièrement et simplement de la vision d'une forêt dense et verdoyante, éclaboussée par les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient agréablement l'atmosphère. A plusieurs reprises, Sharon regretta de ne pas avoir avec elle son appareil photo, certaine qu'elle aurait pu faire de magnifiques clichés de cette nature sauvage. Mais à défaut, elle se contenta d'ouvrir grand les yeux, reconnaissant même de temps à autre l'un des endroits près desquels ils étaient passés la veille avec Tom. Et ce ne fut que bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle aperçut une petite plage de galets ensoleillée au bord de la rivière, qu'elle choisit de faire une petite pause. Profitant de la chaleur du soleil, elle s'assit sur les galets, retira ses chausses et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau glacée, après avoir mis sa couverture en boule sous sa nuque, pour se reposer un peu. Les rayons célestes chauffant agréablement son visage, Sharon ferma les yeux et s'étira en gémissant de contentement. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être de retour dans son monde. Pendant un instant, ses pensées dérivèrent et elle s'imagina au bord de la mer, au milieu d'une foule de gens en train de bronzer, des enfants courant autour d'elle et elle-même en train de râler parce qu'ils envoyaient du sable sur ses jambes. Un saisonnier passait par là, une grosse boîte dans les mains, criant le nom de pâtisseries toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Sharon se dit d'ailleurs qu'elle lui en prendrait bien une. Voire deux. Quand soudain...

Quand soudain, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tous les sens en alerte. Elle venait d'entendre des voix. Des voix qui, pendant un moment, lui avaient presque fait croire qu'elle y était, sur cette fameuse plage. Or, en tendant l'oreille, elle nota que ces voix avaient des intonations étranges, presque musicales et qu'elles s'exprimaient dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue. Intriguée, elle saisit ses chausses et se cacha précipitamment dans un renfoncement de la berge où elle les remit en silence. Ceci fait, elle prit son courage à deux mains et risqua un œil prudent hors de sa cachette. Personne en vue. Pourtant, les voix continuaient de se faire entendre, semblant venir de sa gauche, et Sharon se dit que les personnes auxquelles elles appartenaient n'avaient visiblement aucune notion de discrétion. Lentement, elle sortit de sa cachette et sentit dans le même temps un frisson d'excitation lui courir dans le dos : elle se donnait l'impression d'être un agent secret à agir ainsi, et ma foi... Elle dut s'avouer qu'elle adorait ça !

A pas de loup, tremblante de fébrilité, Sharon se mit ainsi à suivre les voix aussi silencieusement que possible. Plusieurs branches craquèrent sous ses pas, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure : les personnes qu'elle suivait faisaient tellement de bruit qu'elle doutait fortement qu'elles puissent la repérer. Elle les pista ainsi durant plusieurs minutes quand un silence soudain lui fit prendre conscience que le groupe s'était arrêté. De fait, elle aperçut du mouvement à travers les arbres, à quelques mètres d'elle seulement, et elle s'immobilisa, surprise. Elle ne pensait pas être si proche d'eux. Mais plutôt que de lui faire peur, cette proximité l'enhardit et elle se courba à demi, espérant pouvoir les approcher d'encore plus près. Elle touchait presque au but lorsqu'un craquement sonore retentit derrière elle. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit une dangereuse embardée et elle se retourna brusquement... pour se retrouver soudain nez à nez avec la pointe d'une flèche.

- WOW ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant précipitamment.

Son talon buta sur une branche, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Au moment où ses fesses touchèrent le sol, elle frappa violemment ce dernier du plat de la main. Vieux réflexe de self... Destiné à ne pas prendre le choc dans le dos, mais totalement inefficace contre le ridicule... Néanmoins, une fois à terre, elle put admirer tout à loisir le cinglé de base qui prenait son visage pour une cible de tir. Du moins, admirer... Pour être tout à fait honnête, toutes les facultés intellectuelles de Sharon s'arrêtèrent net à la seconde où elle le posa les yeux sur le visage de son agresseur. Car ce dernier était en effet ce que, dans son monde, elle aurait qualifié de « pur canon ». Un visage lisse, dépourvu de la moindre imperfection – relative ou non à la pilosité - de longs cheveux d'un doré soutenu, presque irréel, qui auraient fait baver d'envie toutes les starlettes retouchées des pubs pour shampooing, des yeux d'un bleu à se damner et un corps svelte et puissant duquel se dégageait une effrayante maîtrise de soi. En gros, un homme parfait en tous points si on omettait la flèche qu'il pointait entre ses deux yeux... et la paire d'oreilles pointues qui dépassait de sa chevelure et qui l'amena à réviser son jugement : ce n'était pas un homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle en réalité, mais bien un Elfe ! Au moins les ouvrages de Tom n'auraient pas été totalement inutiles...

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix grave et profonde mais pourtant dotée d'une surprenante musicalité la pétrifia sur place. Son regard glacial ne la lâchait pas, lui faisant totalement oublier la flèche toujours pointée sur elle.

- Répondez !

Sharon vit la main de l'Elfe reculer quasi-imperceptiblement bandant un peu plus la corde de son arc, et cette vision fit soudain crever le barrage qui l'avait jusque là privée de ses capacités mentales.

- Ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas... Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je vous assure ! Je vous ai suivis comme ça, pour m'amuser, mais je ne pensais pas à mal...

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- J'y viens. Permettez que je me lève d'abord ?

Sharon leva les mains, paumes tournées vers l'Elfe pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaise intentions, et se leva prudemment, sans le quitter des yeux. L'air de rien, elle se plaça légèrement en biais par rapport à lui, en position de garde, quand un léger mouvement derrière l'épaule de son agresseur attira son attention. Elle remarqua alors que deux autres Elfes s'étaient placés derrière lui, à quelques mètres seulement. Et bien qu'ils aient tous les deux la main sur la corde de leurs arcs, Sharon nota que leurs regards étaient plus intrigués que menaçants.

- Haldamir ? appela l'un d'entre eux.

Haldamir... Ce devait très certainement être le prénom du psychopathe à oreilles pointues... Et de fait, ce dernier répondit en tournant légèrement la tête, dans une langue qui ne ressemblait en rien à celles que Sharon avait l'habitude d'entendre mais que d'emblée, elle trouva magnifique. Elle serait d'ailleurs bien restée là à l'écouter, mais sa tirade terminée, l'Elfe reporta alors son attention sur elle et un lourd silence s'installa. Sharon comprit alors qu'elle devait parler.

- Bon, d'accord, _d'accord_ ! soupira-t-elle, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. Je m'appelle Sharon, voilà, ça vous va ? Et par pitié, baissez votre arme ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous agresser !

- Pourquoi nous suiviez-vous ? enchaîna l'Elfe, qui n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir écouté sa réponse.

- Je ne pensais pas à mal, je vous l'ai dit. Je faisais cela pour m'amuser.

- Au beau milieu de la Vieille Forêt ?

Le haussement de sourcils sceptique d'Haldamir ne plut pas à Sharon qui se rebiffa instantanément et d'autant plus violemment qu'elle aperçut les deux autres Elfes se jeter un coup d'oeil surpris.

- Où est le problème ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Haldamir eut alors une réaction à laquelle la jeune femme ne s'attendit pas : une exclamation à la fois incrédule et amusée s'échappa de ses lèvres et il baissa son arc – sans toutefois le désarmer.

- Eh bien... Tout autour de vous en réalité, répondit-il sincèrement surpris. Ne ressentez-vous donc rien ?

- Oh ! s'exclama alors Sharon, en riant nerveusement, comprenant enfin où Haldamir voulait en venir. Vous parlez des arbres ? Eh bien non, je ne ressens rien. Rien d'autre qu'une atmosphère bizarre. Mais Tom affirme que c'est normal, étant donné que...

Sharon s'arrêta soudain, à la fois agacée de penser encore à Tom et incertaine de ce qu'elle pouvait ou non avouer aux Elfes. Mais ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas avoir remarqué son hésitation ou du moins, n'en tinrent pas compte.

- Tom ? Etes-vous une parente de Tom Bombadil ? lui demanda Haldamir, à nouveau très surpris.

- Plutôt une connaissance à vrai dire. Il m'a tirée des pattes de l'Homme-Saule le jour où il a voulu me broyer la cheville.

L'Elfe ne répondit rien mais il se mit à l'observer attentivement, comme s'il essayait de savoir si elle disait ou non la vérité et Sharon attendit, son regard rivé au sien. Elle était très loin d'être rassurée, mais elle se refusa à ciller. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais au bout de quelques secondes de cet examen minutieux, Haldamir rabaissa totalement son arc, en retira la flèche qu'il rangea dans son carquois, et passa l'arme autour de son torse. Il posa ensuite sa main droite sur son cœur et s'inclina légèrement devant elle.

- Je crois que vous dites la vérité. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir mise en joue.

- Euh... Ce n'est rien, répondit Sharon en imitant ses gestes. Enfin, tant que vous ne recommencez pas.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres d'Haldamir, qui fit pétiller ses yeux, et Sharon rougit. Elle se sentait ridicule et maladroite à côté de lui, tout comme lorsqu'elle se trouvait aux côtés de Baie d'Or. Son impression de malaise augmenta d'autant plus qu'elle vit soudain approcher les deux autres Elfes, qui jusque là s'étaient tenus en retrait – et qui, vus de près, étaient d'une beauté aussi stupéfiante que celle d'Haldamir.

- Dame Sharon, la salua le premier en s'inclinant. Je me nomme Ingwë, fils de Thalendal, pour vous servir.

- Enchantée.

- Et voici Maeglin, fils de Maerian, dit-il en présentant son compagnon qui, lui aussi, s'inclina devant elle.

- Très honorée.

Sharon se redressa, quelque peu gênée par ces salutations plutôt protocolaires. Or, au même moment, une voix se fit entendre venant de la clairière, à laquelle Ingwë répondit, dans sa propre langue. Maeglin et lui retournèrent alors vers leur campement, non sans avoir offert un dernier sourire à Sharon. Haldamir, lui, se tourna vers elle :

- Désireriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? lui demanda-t-il. Vous avez mis tant d'ardeur à nous suivre, il serait dommage que nous ne vous en récompensions pas.

Une pointe de moquerie non dissimulée teintait sa voix, qui fit à nouveau monter le rouge aux joues de Sharon. L'Elfe éclata alors d'un rire joyeux, qui sonna comme un millier de petites clochettes, et si contagieux que la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Alors, sans plus attendre sa réponse, Haldamir se mit en route vers la clairière et Sharon, timidement, lui emboîta le pas.


End file.
